Forging harmony
by 2light4dark
Summary: Battles are only the beginning of a long struggle to be complete for all the Gundam boys. This is a fantasy style story about finding your place in the world, even when the darkness wants to claim your very soul. Warning:Au fantasy world, magic, sex, master/slave themes, violence and blood.M/M sexual relations, M/F sexual relations, bondage. Short chapters but long story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** FORGING HARMONY.

**Author:** Vamp

Pairing(s): Treize/Zechs, Heero/Treize, Wufei/Quatre, Trowa/Duo, Zechs/Wolf, any of the above.

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** battles are only the beginning of a long struggle to be complete.

**Warning:** An Au world, magic, sex, slave master themes, violence and blood.

**Notes:**

KISST = a group of 4 mundane elementals.

PACK = a group that has both 4 mundane and 4 ethereal elements.

BATTLE CATS = as big as a horse, they also bond to their rider empathically.

MUNDANE ELEMENT = earth, air, water, fire.

ETHEREAL ELEMENT = light, dark, blood, spirit.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SPOILS OF WAR.**

Battle was long over, now all that was left was to count the losers and decide the fate of those they had captured.

Zechs was pacing the field tent's small space. He hated deciding who was to be a slave and who was to die, as an ethereal light, death was not something he took lightly. It was easier with those who were wounded, if beyond repair they were given final release. But watching Duo read the long line of people took a lot of self control. Wearily the end was finally in sight. When three unconscious bodies were brought in with a woman spitting curses like a wild cat. "Why are they like this?" Zechs demanded. He knew they were not with the wounded earlier, so what would warrant such treatment?

"My lord prince, they just kept fighting us, as does this annoying woman." When said woman was knocked to her knees, she scrambled over to what must be her fallen kisst, now lying harmless before them.

Zechs nodded, releasing a long suffering sigh at having no option but to order their death, he could not let mortal men who would harbor harm to them, live. Clearly the males had refused to give up the battle, hence their sleeping state. There might be a slim chance of hope for the woman, maybe if she could be coached to behaved. Looking at Duo Zechs caught a look he had only seen when they'd picked up their water element. "Which one?" he queried with overly bright eyes.

"All of them," the shock in the long haired spirit was plain.

"My lord prince they were the last battle kisst to be taken down sir," added the guard helpfully, while casting glances at the floor. "They refused to accept that the battle was lost, still fighting like demons."

Zechs sent out a mental call to his water and dark eloments, the last would take longer getting to them, as she was involved in conducting the executions he'd had to order. Last of all he touched the mind of his gentle air and lover, calling them to join him and Duo. While his sister unexpectedly demand to have the captured woman made a slave for her own group of magic uses. Treize and Quatre arrived together just as the quiet and shocked woman, a water element, was hauled off by Dorothy and Relena to finally complete their kisst. Three bodies still groggy from the attackes used on them blinked up, eyes full of hate.

A green eye peeked out from under a brown fringe styled to hide the other or the loss of it. Quiet and relaxed in the silence about him.

Then dark black hair with eyes smoldering with banked fire, while his sharp tongue cursed in goddess knows what language.

Last of all, blue stone cold eyes in an equally hard face.

Elements tend to show part of their defining traits. Treize could tell the last two were fire and earth elements that was easy. But the first young man had him bemused. Looking at his lover's smiling spirit with a ginger brow cocked in question. Even Quatre was bouncing in anticipation at the possibilities before him.

Duo rose to touch each male as he spoke. "Earth is this one, fire here and best of all a blood." Each member of the kisst looked at each other.

It was at that point a woman strode into the now over crowded tent. Her face a drawn mask of rage. Zechs jumped into action sot that he might be at her back, wrapping arms about her in a half embrace and half restraining grip. The room seemed to suddenly flare and darken; only receding when Zechs purred in the dark's ear, soft things to bring her back from what dark place she happened to be caught in. His long lose silver blond hair mingling with her long, almost ink black hair.

**Fluffy:** hold on this is a long one.

**Plot bunny:** _Oh look maybe we can do some side stories? *ducks fluffy trying to bag it* No way your stuffing me in the box with the crack bunny._


	2. Ride to infinity

_Notes: _

_MUNDANE ELEMENT Treize - air, Heero - earth, Quatre - water, Wufei - fire._

_ETHEREAL ELEMENT Zechs - light, Wolf - dark, Duo - spirit, Trowa - blood._

CHAPTER TWO: RIDE TO INFINITY.

The kissts and newly formed pack mounted their battle cats for a long ride home.

Dorothy was leading her kisst slightly ahead of the Romafella battle kissts. The Princes Treize and Zechs led the OZ battle kissts through the land.

Heero still looked like a sullen mountain sitting on Wing, a soft leather collar of green about the young man's throat to show his status as a slave. Wing walked just behind Treize's puma and to Heero's left

Quatre moved Sandrock back to talk to Wufei. The blond water element had tried to make friendly conversation with his fellow slaves and failed.

Wufei looked at the silver collar on Quatre. "Why are you so happy being their lap dog?" He accused.

"They took me in a fair battle just like you. Once you get to know us it's not so bad." A slight blush rose on the fair skin as his eyes looked at his fellow fire.

"Why doesn't Duo have a collar like us or that dark?"

"Because Duo was not taken in battle, he went to Zechs willingly. As for Wolf they have not been able to get one on her, it's a gray area." Quatre sighed. It was hard for his fellow new mundanes. To lose their

freedom and be forged into a pack in such a short time was not the ideal way. It was not like working a kisst, there was a finer weave to the lines of power.

(How does it go?) The mental voice of Duo was light and bubbly even though he was much further back with the Shadow Walker guards.

Wufei looked about puzzled expecting to see Duo. "What the hell?" The shouted surprise making Nataku growl at his bonded rider's flair of emotion.

"Oh I forgot now we are a pack you will be able to hear our mental voices." Quatre smoothed over like water quenching the fire.

(I am making progress with Wufei. But Heero won't open up. Maybe you could try later Treize.)

(Give him time little one.) Zechs replied for the air element.

(No time.) A mental voice dark like black velvet had to be Wolf. She and Morpheus the panther battle cat were sprinting past. A ripple of shadows as 40 men followed on her heels. Quatre smiled at his ex-body guards. Pride with how well they moved under the dark ethereal direction. A killing force that would defend both Princes and their packs until death.

Ripples of pain could be felt not far ahead, both Treize and Zechs were forming up a working star with the pack members. But the new ones did not know where their places were within the two over lapping squares.

This reason was why Quatre had pleaded to save the lives of his close guards. It worked. The attacking remnants of the army making one last ditch attack were crushed.

Later as camp was made for the night and over food the newly formed pack was talking round a large table. Zechs sat next to Treize planning the next stage of the ride home. Slight touches and glances from the

lovers kept the flames alive, promising more later, after they retired for the night. Wolf had her head in Duo's lap asleep. For once the dark scowl that she kept on her face was softened in sleep. Duo would stroke her hair and smile with fondness at the sleeping dark element.

"Are they lovers?" Wufei hissed to Quatre sitting beside him. He also noticed a wanting glint from the blood called Trowa.

"No. More like brother and sister. They were on the street together." Quatre smiled at the fire, also noticing the interest from Trowa. "Only Zechs and Treize are lovers, but that will change as the bonds form more deeply."

Heero leaned closer to Quatre from the other side of the young man to ask a question. "What bonds and why..." He trailed looking embarrassed.

Giving the stony earth a dazzling smile "You will feel the call of your opposed element, the one you bond with. In most cases you become lovers or very good friends." The water could already feel the pull of his bonded but it would take Wufei time to accept.

Heero scowled more, making Treize look up, light as a summer breeze he sent. (What are you doing little one? I can feel his tension.) Treize inquired of Quatre who then told him of the conversation just passed.

Both Princes stood ending the meal.

"Duo, see that Wolf gets where she needs to be." Zechs smiled. As all the pack but the Princes had to sleep together in the same tent.

"All of you. We will practice in the morning after breakfast. It is time you learn how your fellow pack feels when they work." Treize ordered last of all.


	3. Ties and bonds

_Notes: _

_MUNDANE ELEMENT Treize - air, Heero - earth, Quatre - water, Wufei - fire._

_ETHEREAL ELEMENT Zechs - light, Wolf - dark, Duo - spirit, Trowa - blood._

My thanks to my beta Lass48 for her hard work.

**CHAPTER 3: TIES AND BONDS.**

Morning brought a clear fine day. After a light meal and some questioning looks every body moved outside to the small practice area that had been chosen.

Beside Treize stood Zechs, silver hair tied back in a long plait like Duo's usual tail of auburn. Both Princes looked at the faces before them.

"You are used to working alone, some have experience of kisst working, but a pack is harder and at the same time also easier." Treize started off speaking in his usual confident voice.

"With a pack you have more power once the bonds settle in. A pack is rare to find and dangerous. Fully formed and settled they can hold off an army for a day, longer if they are willing to run the risk of burning out." Zechs walked over to Quatre as he finished talking.

Briefly he bent his head close to the other blond explaining the plan. Both walked back together to Treize, who had motioned the others to step back and watch.

Quatre stood on Zechs' left while Treize was on his lover's right side. Both took a deep breath forming a glowing ball in front of them, each ball the color of the mundane element they controlled. Zechs touched

each man's shoulder also taking a cleansing breath. A low hum began to vibrate round the three men and they took on a shiny glow as both Quatre and Treize combined powers combined under Zechs' control.

"Wolf step forward," Zechs commanded in a deep voice.

Smiling a twisted grin, the raven haired woman took a step from the line of her companions. Settling her feet shoulder width apart she raised one hand before her pointing at Quatre. A flash of darkness flared out at him, only to be deflected by the light shield Zechs had made. Wolf laughed and cocked her head to one side. Placing her pointing hand against her heart, she formed a pain bolt and quickly flung it at Zechs. The deadly bolt was caught and stopped by a wave of air, followed by a stream of water knocking it to one side harmlessly.

"Stop!" yelled Duo. Wolf spun around looking at the spirit with death in her eyes. Zechs face was a mask of rage as he formed a grounding spell for the dark element. Backing down the dark by force as she was his opposite.

"Now that is enough, Wufei and Duo you're up next." Treize took control quickly of the situation. The pack members switched places so both the fire and spirit were facing each other in the practice space as Treize gave more instructions. "Wufei make a flame for us, Duo feel out the bond for us."

Both did as they were asked. Duo feeling out the warmth of the fire's bond with him. It was small and still newly formed. The look on Wufei's face was shock for he also would be feeling stuff on his end of the bond. Duo called the flame to him, placing his hand just above the flame in Wufei's hand and watched it jump to his. An ethereal had two mundane elements they were bonded to, Duo's other mundane was one very pleased air.

"Good." Zechs said as he smiled. Seeing that refreshments had arrived. "A midday snack anyone?"

Seven faces looked at the mini feast and quickly tucked in. After eating they were to resume the journey home, most of the camp being packed up around them. The army was well practiced and well organized having been under the joint control of both Princes for two years.


	4. Dancing in the darkness

_Notes: _

_MUNDANE ELEMENT Treize - air, Heero - earth, Quatre - water, Wufei - fire._

_ETHEREAL ELEMENT Zechs - light, Wolf - dark, Duo - spirit, Trowa - blood._

My thanks to my beta Lass48 for her hard work.

**CHAPTER FOUR: DANCE IN THE DARKNESS.**

The meal was over and all the pack was lazing about in the tent together. There was still tension in the air from the new slave members, Heero would openly glare at both Princes with his best 'curl up and die' look.

Wufei was slowly opening up to Quatre and Duo much to both their delight. Trowa was silent and apart, some would call it withdrawn, it was hard to tell with the green eyed man. Duo noticed now and then how Trowa fingered his deep red collar, like it was tight, the energetic spirit resolved to speak later about it.

Zechs was being touched by Treize and strangely enough Wolf. The platinum blond had been almost ordered to sit between his brown haired lover's outstretched legs, back to Treize's chest. Then a brush had magically appeared in the hand of Treize and he took up the long

silver hair to brush out the tangles from the ride. Wolf had been reading a book stretched out like a cat on her front. She looked up, blinked slowly and marking her place, put the book down. Treize carried on his ministrations watching the tent.

Wolf came up to their side spilling a dozen or so ribbons in black, purple, red and deep blue over Zechs' lap. A not often seen playful grin on her face.

(Treize please not this, I'm not a doll to be dressed up and played with,) Zechs looked like he was about to run, had not his lover had both hands on his shoulders.

"What a good idea, would you like to help me my dark one?" (Hush my love this will do you both some good) The air spoke calmly. Together they set about braiding the long platinum silk to the sound of Zechs protesting playful.

(I can feel her relaxing) The light was both surprised at Wolf's actions and grateful for the support at his back for the light and dark had been fighting the bond for well over a year.

Heero sat watching the room like it was full of snakes, only mildly interested in the game of stones Quatre and Wufei were playing. It seemed the little blond water was a budding tactician and giving the

fire trouble. What Heero knew was the remains of a good attack, Wufei was having to pull back into a defense position or lose the game. Heero made a note to keep an eye on the silver collared slave as he was more than just a pretty face.

Duo had been quiet, as quiet as Trowa who he was sitting next to now. The bubbly Spirit was faking drowsiness so he could watch his prey from under his eye lashes. Duo had been feeling a pull to his opposite element all day, had even caught a couple of shy glances at him on the ride. It came as no surprise when the silent blood got up and quietly left the tent. Duo gave him a minute before slipping out into the night behind him.

(Quatre I'm heading out after Trowa might be a while.) All Duo got for a reply was a nod.

The night air was cool on his face, a good thing with how hot Trowa felt right then. He was confused as to why one bright and manic spirit was constantly on his mind this evening.

Trowa and Heero had been casual lovers in the past. It was not the soul binding love Zechs and Treize had. But they were mutually attracted to each other's strengths and able to satisfy each other when being alone was no longer good enough to satisfy the desire that had built up. So why was he feeling the same for Duo?

A soft hand bought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Duo's usual loud voice was a soft purr.

Not knowing the answer Trowa just looked up to the sky, feeling waves of concern and warmth from the young man beside him. How do you tell someone you just met their lips looked inviting enough to kiss. Not that that was how Trowa would put it.

Duo's hand again touched his shoulder and pulled the green eyes round to face his violet then his lips were kissing him. It was tender, soft and so full of feeling.

(Don't fight it Trowa please) Duo's mental voice was as soft and full of passion as the kiss he was placing on the blood element.

Trowa felt himself opening; physically his mouth to let their tongues dance and taste of each other, while mentally he felt a light warm presence overlap his at the same time. Duo felt more like a feather on the wind to his earthy pulsing beat. He pulled back slightly shocked at the first stage of the bonding.

"What...what..." was all he could stammer.

Bright violet eyes looked into his, a smile splitting the cute heart shaped face.

"Bonding, you're my opposite. We need to go somewhere more private because it's hell trying to keep my hands off you."

Trowa nodded also feeling the same about the man before him. Slipping a hand round the narrow hips, "So where can we go?"

Duo giggled, "To our leaders' tent." The look of worry was enough to make Duo explain more "I asked Treize while we were kissing." Taking his astonished, soon to be lover by the hand, he dragged him to the Princes' tent.


	5. One little step

_NOTES:_

_First my thanks to my beta, with out her work my story would suck._

_CALL: when a ethereal uses or directs a mundane element._

_BOND: a tie to another. There are two types of bonds the first is between opposite elements, i.e. dark and light. The second is a lesser bond between an ethereal and mundane element. An ethereal has two mundane elements they are bound to._

_SLAVE: only Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei are slaves currently._

**CHAPTER FIVE. ONE LITTLE STEP.**

Treize smiled at receiving the quiet request from Duo to use his tent for a little quiet time. He was pleased with what would be happening and hoped that it would show the others that bonding with there opposites would be favorable and make them all stronger.

(My love how long must I endure this...) Treize patted the complainant on the head.

(For a while yet my dear light, it seems we will be sleeping in here tonight.) A smile also in the mental voice reassured the poor man between his legs.

Heero was dozing, the soft sound of Quatre and Wufei playing became a welcome back ground noise. Laying back on a cushion it became a battle to keep watch on the room. He did not trust either prince, now he was a slave they could do anything to him. Catching his head dipping again he silently cursed to himself. Sleep was pulling so hard, like a soft velvet cloak pulled about him. Heero jerked again only to feel a warmth spread through his mind. The anger he held melted away as did his fears. Suddenly he felt content and relaxed. Eyes heavy lidded and lazy, saw Quatre win another game and both men move the stones to set up another round. Wufei was persistent. Heero felt like arms held him, a soft breath against his ear. Only Trowa had held him like that. Like Zechs currently was being held by Treize. Protected, safe, warm and... He slipped away, black velvet softly stroking his mind. (Sleep stony one, I am here.) It made Heero smile in his sleep.

"Ohh look at that, he's so cute." Quatre could not resist bringing those in the room attention to the relaxed form of Heero.

"Wake him and I flay you." Deep protective growl from where Wolf was putting the final ribbon in Zechs' hair. The water grinned at her and turned back to his game.

Pulling Trowa over to the bed rolls on the ground, Duo again had his mouth firmly kissing up and down Trowa's neck. Each could feel the other and as more clothes left their bodies, the feelings intensified. Bonding did not need flesh on flesh contact but a good match tended to

create an instant need in both parties.

"Duo... mum mm" was all Trowa could voice as his nipples were first licked and then sucked by the skilled spirit. Trowa dipped his head to nip at Duo's ear as he worked his hands into the long braid undoing it. Naked and panting, each as hard as the other laying side by side on the bed roll.

"Duo can I..." the green eyed blood was hesitant about asking. Heero had always topped him, no other option was given. But Trowa both wanted to feel Duo inside him as well as be inside Duo.

Duo felt the confusion from his lover. "Its ok." He reached out a slender hand cupping Trowa's chin and looking in his eye. "Next time I get to chose." Duo felt the nod and the tension melting away.

Laying back, legs wide apart, inviting smile on his face. He sucked two fingers making Trowa moan loudly as he watched stroking his own erection.

(I can't hold on much longer, I need to be in you.)Trowa's mental voice was warm, reminding Duo of freshly baked bread.

Throwing seduction to the wind Duo prepped his tight channel, lifting his legs up so Trowa could get a good angle to enter him. Bliss rolled over both of them as they finally made love.

Each thrust brought them closer. Trowa blinked, he could feel himself still fucking Duo, the warm tightness gripping around his hard cock as it rocked in and out. But he could also feel the sensation of being

fucked from Duo. Felt his joy, his pain and his desires.

(Ohh goddess, I'm going to explode.)Trowa knew his lover was also at his peak. One last deep thrust tipped them both over. Wordlessly they screamed, both physically and mentally.

(I'm falling.)Trowa screamed as he seemed to slip away from his body to a place of light.

Duo felt Trowa slip, or more like let go. His lover's relaxed body lay beside him, but mentally Trowa was floating in a haze of light.

(Hey lover.) Duo called softly. Trowa turned to look at him, blinking dazed eyes. Duo was satisfied that he had averted disaster and thankful Zechs had explained about bonding.

Both curled up pulling blankets around them in the borrowed bed roll. A sense of intense happiness could be felt by all the pack in the other tent. Some smiled, one frowned and cocked her head and Treize breathed a sigh of relief. Finally some progress.


	6. When pack met Kisst

_NOTES:_

_First my thanks to my beta, with out her work my story would suck._

_CALL: when an ethereal uses or directs a mundane element._

_BOND: a tie to another. There are two types of bond the first is between opposite elements, i.e. dark and light. The second is a lesser bond between an ethereal and mundane element. An ethereal has two mundane elements they are bound to._

_SLAVE, only Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally are slaves currently._

_Duo can call air and fire._

_Wolf can call fire and earth._

_Trowa can call earth and water._

_Zechs can call water and air._

_Dorothy's Kisst, Dorothy is fire, Sally is water,_

_Relena is air and Cathrin is earth._

**CHAPTER SIX WHEN PACK MET KISST.**

The army had found a suitable clearing to make camp and it was still early evening. So while the tents and food were arranged Treize had his pack and Dorothy's kisst move to a more open part. Relena moaned about

it not being fair. "Having to practice is one thing, but up against my brothers pack! It will be a rout."

Zechs just smiled at his younger sister, sometimes she had no clue about the world.

Moving close to Sally to exchange news, Heero and Wufei watched the silver collared water as Trowa told her of his bonding to Duo. She seemed to not be very surprised at the turn things had taken. They were all interrupted by the strong voice of Zechs.

"Dorothy form your kisst over there." Zechs pointed, "Ethereal stay by me." Zechs then looked at Treize who flashed a smile.

Wufei was placed at the northeast point, next was Heero at the southeast point, Quatre took the southwest on his own, while Treize made the last point at northwest. The pack's mundane square complete, also found Dorothy's kisst similarly arranged. Treize had them both do simple maneuvers, two things were clear from them: Sally was the true leader of the girls' kisst and also they could easily overcome the still mostly unbonded of Treize. His orders were good but they were just not practiced enough to block when Sally had them combining elements to make new attacks.

A brief break and Zechs moved the ethereal into position, Duo north, Wolf east, Trowa south and himself west. Another square over lapping Treize's.

Now all the pack members could feel a pull on the still fragile lines between them.

"This is a battle pack form. Like this we are stronger. The ethereal can call to their mundanes, help form up combined attacks." Zechs explained. "A well bonded and practiced pack could destroy almost any kisst. We are not that."

A few more maneuvers and this time they were more evenly matched. Darkness falling called a halt to the practice and they all moved back to the camp.

Inside their tent food was set out which each member of the pack attacked with a ravenous hunger. "Tomorrow we will ride to our home." Treize announced.

Duo smiled and shouted with joy. It came through the bond to Trowa that the city was a place Duo loved more than being out in the country side. The two Princes had retired to their own tent, letting Duo tell his

captive audience about the city.


	7. Street rats

**NOTES:**

_M__IND SCAPE:_ is like a dream/inner part of the mind. Ethereal have stronger control due to the nature of their magic. If someone is broken in their mind scape they lose all sense of self. You can only enter the mind scape of another if they are pack or kisst. There is also a powerful ritual that can be cast, but it's very dangerous.

_ASTRAL SELF:_ This is how you are seen in a mind scape or in a ritual room.

**CHAPTER SEVEN, STREET RATS.**

"It was a cold, perilously, stormy night when I set out to arrange some meager food offerings from a couple of helpful places I knew of. The ravaged eyes that tore my heart to see needed my help again." Duo started with a flourish, captivating the room.

"What he means is it was the middle of the day and he was picking pockets in the city slums. Ravaged eyes? Come on you were just as starved as the lot of us, if not more so." Wolf corrected from her place on the floor, book in hand.

"I'm telling the tale."

"Then tell it right." Duo sent her a challenging look. "We needed food, he stole and I worked. Zechs and he tricked me, the end." Wolf looked at Duo, a scowl on her face.

"Wolf, love, you left out all the fun bits. Like your rampage in the market place and how Duo and Zechs saved the day." Quatre added smiling as the dark's face grew more and more clouded.

"Or how Treize later rounded up all the kids to bring them into the palace" Duo pushed in.

"He tells it so well." Quatre agreed, both water and spirit shinning with anticipation at the story pushing to get out.

Without another word Wolf got up, throwing the book at Duo as she passed heading out into the night. A dark cloud seemed to follow her. Three sets of eyes looked to the playful pair.

"Should some one go after her?" asked Trowa, concern in his voice. Had Duo gone too far.

"Not if you like your head in once piece, give her time to cool down." The slightly less manic spirit replied. Then taking a deep breath he plunged into a not quite so glorified tale.

"We lived on the street, about 8 or 10 of us in a group. It's safer that way less chance of... Well after Solo died it fell to me to keep the group safe, I took days and Wolf took night shifts. Most of the group was under 6 years old we think, it's hard to tell. Yes, I stole but only what we needed to stay alive and only from those who could afford it. Wolf has other talents that helped us get by and the bigger gangs from getting their hands on the little ones. You would not think it of her, but she's a good mother." Duo glanced at the tent opening, he could feel the anger out there, swelling, mixed with pain.

"Well the day Zechs came into our life's was a blessing and an uphill battle. The market was buzzing, easy pickings to be had. Well until Darrow came steaming through the place. Darrow runs a whore house, picks up street kids to keep it full. Seems he dropped by while I was out looking for easy pickings. He got more than he bargained for and that more was baying at his heels for blood. The thing is scum like Darrow don't fight fair, he had friends and they were coming to his aid. The crowd was too thick for me to get to Wolf easily and they had her cornered. Have you ever seen a cornered animal before? It's not a pretty sight. But Zechs, bless him, can't stand to see a woman ganged up on, stepped in, buying me time to barge past people." Duo grins at remembering how he felt that day. "It took both me and Zechs to drag her off his corpse and away from the watching crowd. Then the real battle began. Being a spirit I had always known she was a dark and at that moment Zechs was her light. Trying to make her see sense is hard." Duo motioned with his hand at the tent door. "As you see. Any way we got her to come with us to the castle. The rest is another tale and this story teller is tired."

Duo sat beside Trowa, sipping water. The others looked shocked. Except Quatre who already knew all of the story, even the bits Duo had left out. Wufei got up to fetch back their last pack member for bed.

Treize and Zechs were deeply kissing each other, fingers tracing familiar patterns over each other's naked flesh. A familiar bundle of emotions walked past their tent, out to the quieter edge of the camp. Zechs tensed up. "Do you think she will be all right?" He mused.

Fingers wound into his hair pulling him down to receive more light kisses. "Yes," his lover breathed along his jaw line. Treize kneaded the tight muscles of the blond's wide shoulders, hard erections rubbing together as the lovers renewed their ministrations to each other.

Zechs as an ethereal was more dominant in matters of magic. Treize dominated the bedroom. Binding his lover's hands over his head, he licked and sucked his way down to the straining manhood he liked to tease and torment. Slipping a rose quartz cock ring about his light's aching rod of flesh, the moan from Zechs was worth its weight in gold.

"I've been thinking of you all day my sweet lighting count." Treize purred in the captive man's ear.

Pushing the long legs up Treize gained better access to the joys and delights of Zechs' ass. Slowly, not needing any more prep than to smear the leaking pre-cum off his own cock around the entrance of his lover, he entered. Short thrusts inched him in deeper and both moaned and cried out in passion.

"Let me in sweet lighting count." Treize ordered, he could feel it as he sank deep with the tight channel, his mind joining his lover in a mind scape. There he could do delightful things to his willing slave, that currently was not practical when on the move. How he missed their special toys back home.

Both princes had a long and fun filled night together, both climaxing hard and often. The last time Zechs had begged for rest, begged in such a way Treize could not refuse.


	8. Home at last

_NOTES:_

_BATTLE CATS: large as a horse, these cats are empathically tied to their rider._

_Panther called Morpheus belongs to Wolf._

_Snow leopard called Tallgeese belongs to Zechs._

_Puma called Epyon belongs to Treize._

_Lynx called Shinigami belongs to Duo._

_Jaguar called Heavy arms belongs to Trowa._

_Lion called Wing belongs to Heero._

_Tiger called Nataku belongs to Wufei._

_Cheetah called Sandrock belongs to Quatre._

CHAPTER EIGHT: HOME AT LAST.

Morning light struck the thick walls of Mercurius, the city both Princes had built together. It sat on the border of both kingdoms they would one day inherit, built to be a place of peace and learning.

A small forward guard led by Wolf, who was not speaking to Duo and Quatre, rode ahead making way in the wide streets. Twenty of the shadow guards were arranged about her in a fan. If this was to protect the stormy dark or the people it was hard to tell. Treize rode at the head of the pack, Heero's Wing making Epyon look like a mere cub as the lion shook its great mane.

"Should Zechs not be beside you?" The normally silent man asked.

The prince looked over at his earth slave, eyes taking in the short dark hair, blue piercing eyes. He was beginning to understand how expressive those eyes were even if Heero wore his face in that flat mask.

"Not at all, I believe he and his sister needed to talk." Treize gave a sigh. Relena could be demanding. He had no idea how Dorothy managed to bring the spoiled child to heel, that could have been what the fight was about. Whatever it was Zechs could handle it.

It was like a holiday procession, all the people were out waving, throwing flower petals and having fun. Duo on the agile lynx was leaping between his pack members, long braid flying as they performed tight turns. His joy at being home was evident.

Wufei just shook his head as Nataku giving a great roaring bellow. Orange and black tail twitching, neither cat nor rider approved of the display from their fellow pack mate.

(Relax Fei, you look like Heero.) Smooth flowing gentle voice he recognized as Quatre. He turned to see where the skinny spotted cheetah was. There were too many battle cats that had spots and in such a large group they blended in. (You'll have him bounding over to pull on your hair.)

Smoldering hot coals was the best description to the fire's mental voice. Quatre just laughed back.

The wide road was now opening to a huge palace behind an inner wall. It rose above them with towers that seemed to scrape the sky. To call it breathtaking would be like calling ice frozen water; it did not fully describe the effect on the new pack members.

Trowa looked at the stone, could see what seemed like faint veins pulsing. It was not until he got closer and realized the red marble was alive and softly calling a greeting to them. (Blood to blood, life to life, stone that lives, stone that serves, welcome home Princes) it was not quite a mental voice and only Trowa could hear it. Puzzled he would ask later about the making of the castle. Treize and Zechs must have some pull if they could convince another blood to make living rock.

They all passed under the entrance arch to the courtyard, there were handlers waiting to take the battle cats from them. Only the top ranking people rode in, the rest filed round to the back of the palace. Wolf was there with the shadow walkers looking casual. Once Zechs caught up Treize had the pack go inside.

"Welcome to your new home, as our slaves you may go anywhere in the inner wings of the palace. There at least you will be safe. Later there will be banquet which you ALL have to attend." Treize informed everyone as they walked along.

Reaching a room with a wide open doorway, two carved trees making up the entrance arch, again Trowa got the sense of life, turning green eyes to look at the Princes.

Zechs spoke "This is the ritual room only we will be able to pass through."

Quatre having ducked inside already came out with a box in his hands.

"You will need to wear these now." the blond handed out what looked like small brooches to Heero, Trowa and Wufei. The last his hand lingered on a little longer.

Heero looked at the jade leaf and pinned it just over his heart. Wufei placed his golden flame, noting a theme as his collar was the same material. Trowa just seemed to look at the jasper cup that represented him being a blood element.

From the outside it looked to be a normal room marked with the elemental symbols on the floor. Inside the room was so strange, the walls blended out and became a grove of trees. On the floor a larger version of the brooches was laid out in two over lapping squares. It was like a mind scape would be a mind scape of the pack's communal minds once all the bonds had finished forming. It was here they all got to see each other's astral forms, it was quite shocking.

Treize only let them linger five minuets in the ritual room. Long enough for the room to recognize the now fully formed pack and them each other. Looks of shock told him it was time to show them their rooms and let them rest before the banquet tonight.

Like with the tent, they all had to stay together, the princes having their own set of rooms just down the hall. This time there was one big communal room connecting the smaller bedrooms that branched off it.

Wolf walked over to the books stacked by a couch, rummaging in the pile. Duo slipped into the first room, the pair of street rats still was not talking.

"This wing is yours. No one but ourselves or select guards may enter here. I suggest you freshen up and rest. You will be summoned for the banquet." Zechs told the new three. He also explained where the communal bathing pool was before catching up to his lover for a quick nap. Tonight was going to be long and possibly hard. He still had yet to speak to Dorothy and convince her that giving Relena the cold shoulder for Sally's crimes was not fair. Well not fair to him. It was not his kisst but Relena seemed to think the intervention of a light would restore harmony to her troubled kisst.

Heaving a sigh, there were times he hated being a light, the need to see things balanced out, that justice was fair and in some cases swift. It was only with his lover he seemed to find true peace of mind, be able to rest his weary soul. Knowing his sister he would be very haggard before morning's light touched the red stone walls of the palace.


	9. The binds that holds us

**CHAPTER NINE: THE BINDS THAT HOLD US.**

Rashid the leader of the shadow walkers walked into the common room of the pack, his tall form bowing to his ex-master. They had all changed into matching soft black leather trousers and a silk shirt in deep

purple, brooches all present. "Good to see you ready" He led them to the banquet room.

Soft music played from the already assembled band of musicians. Heero noted a couple of instruments without players but gave no further thought to it, looking about as was his habit, noting any threat, eyes

skimming over the plush room and decorations. It was a theme of pale blue and white, making the pack stand out. So Treize and Zechs wanted to show off their prizes or was he sending a warning out?

The two Princes sat already at the raised head table, Dorothy to Treize's left and Relena to Zechs' right. Rashid led the six of them to sit in front of the table where large cushions awaited them. Duo flopped down first looking bored but also beautiful, his lose hair splaying out. Wufei sat crossed legged as if he was meditating, which he was. Quatre reclined with more grace, clear blue eyes watching the musicians, swaying to the beat. Heero looked like he had been carved from rock, dark hair hiding the hooded eyes. Trowa leaned over on one elbow resting on a long leg bent up. Wolf curled up, a small smile flashed at Duo telling him he was now forgiven.

The night was slow, boring with little surprise. People chatted and ate fine foods. First surprise was Dorothy getting up and storming out and Relena crying as Zechs patted her hand and hushed her up with all the

love he could give the awkward girl. Once Relena calmed down, well to a sniffling princess, the remainder of her kisst followed after Dorothy. Treize gave a small hand signal and apologized to the room.

Second surprise was when Quatre and Wolf moved over to the musicians' corner after the rushing, weeping women incident. Quatre played first a violin solo, sad and mournful, each note dragging the audience along. Next was a brighter piece of music which Wolf accompanied with a wonderful descant on a flute. Quatre and Wolf's instruments playfully dancing about each other in counterpoint. Last of all had Wufei looking at the two, now alone.

Quatre played an intro while Wolf tapped out the beat

with her foot, closing dark eyes, she began to sing. Her voice which was normally a deep growl suddenly shifted growing light, sweet. Her face smoothed out and Wufei could feel... joy suddenly flow into the room, like a blanket had been lifted. Wufei watched the shiny blond playing, moving with the music completely engrossed. It made things low in his loins pulse and throb with fire.

Later they were all escorted back to their rooms, each notable tired out from the experience.

"That was horrible." Trowa threw himself on the first couch.

"Luckily they don't happen too often" Duo soothed his lover curling up beside him.

"I did not know you played Quatre." Wufei smiled, half lidded dark eyes shining. It appeared it was just the four of them left in the common room.

Duo was having his back rubbed by Trowa, who wore a small lazy smile of his own. Quatre feeling the time was right sat beside Wufei taking the copper hands in his own.

"I don't often have the chance to show my skill. I am glad you liked it" He turned his head to look deeply into coal black ones. Quatre swore he could see deep down a flickering flame, one that matched his own desire. Moving closer, his lips just hovering over Wufei's unsure how he would be received. The fire took the last step for the water. With a hand tangling into light blond strands and lips hungrily devouring his own Quatre did not need any more encouragement. Hands now roamed bodies not slowly, but heated and needy. The other couple in the room quite forgotten as they were caught up in the tide of emotions.

Quatre looked about, the place was so strange, but also welcoming, wondering if this was what Wufei's home looked like. Strange trees and flowers seemed to be arranged in patterns, stone paths wound about the

garden. He was standing on a small low wooden bridge painted red that spanned a pond. Looking down into the water he was surprised to see fish weaving amongst the lily pads. The water reflected his usual astral self, brighter blue eyes, water drops clinging to his hair and most of all the light gauze material of his home land. (Wufei)

A hand touched his shoulder letting Quatre know the fire was there. Quatre turned to face the man whose mind scape he was in. Bare copper chest, dusky nipples that begged to be sucked. Loose burnt orange silk that only made Wufei look even more exotic to the water element. (Your hair is longer and I like it out of its tie.) Quatre ran his fingers through the black silk. Wufei began to hungrily feast on his lips with

passion. Hands explored the strange clothes annoyed at their presence. This made Quatre laugh and constricting, he made the clothes vanish, revealing one very hard cock.

The need to take the now naked man in front of him seemed to burn. Moving so he could lead Quatre off the bridge, soft grass would be better for what he had in mind. Quatre gasped, sun glinting off a gold tattoo, the creature was unknown to him. Hearing the little intake of breath and knowing already the question before it could form in the water's mind Wufei told him it was a dragon. Light made the thing dance and look alive, even if it was just moving flesh making the magic work. Undoing the tie on his pants and loosening them, gravity did the rest to make the silk pool at his bare feet. A stiff cock was rising out of a small thatch of black curls, pre-come leaking. Wufei guided his water element to willing knees, ass ripe and waiting for him.

(Take me.) gentle flowing voice urged on.

Without further thought the fire pushed himself inside with one hard long thrust, all the way up to the hilt. Quatre screamed out arching his back up against his lover, fighting to keep control, he had almost come undone in that one thrust alone. Giving the smaller man a moment to adjust to his size, tight muscles gripping and stroking his deeply buried cock.

Soft little whimpers tumbling out told Wufei how much Quatre liked this. (please... please I beg you move, fuck me... please Fei) flowing voice with such need.

Burying his nose into the damp hair of the water he could smell a sweetness to it, rocking his hips slowly, small shallow thrusts that just made the other man moan wanting more.

More was what Quatre got; glad his lover understood it was ok to be rough that he needed to be taken hard and fast. Screams echoed around the garden, both lovers being quite vocal about their needs, wants.

Wufei kept Quatre on the brink not letting him fall off the edge until he could no longer use his training to hold back. Roaring like a dragon as he pounded into the tight ass as it clamped down in ripples of orgasm.

Panting both came back to reality hot, sweaty and covered in their mutual releases. Quatre was bent over the couch they had been sitting on earlier; Wufei's cum dribbling down his legs. Wufei had Quatre's cum

over his hand. Both looked about suddenly realizing they were alone, sounds from Duo's room telling them both all they needed to know. As one they turned to where the bathing facility was to clean up and

eventual heading to the big bed Quatre had.


	10. Shadows in dreams

**CHAPTER TEN: SHADOWS IN DREAMS.**

Heero felt a pull; it was odd like a small child's hand tugging him only this was an ache in his heart. He tried to dismiss it by turning over in his sleep. Still it pulled at him. Annoyed he opened himself to his mind scape, let them come to him.

Sun caught in a frozen moment of time sent pink tendrils just off the horizon, reflecting in the sea that rolled gently to golden sand. This place soothed him, but he did not come here often, the place in his mind where pure magic and world blended. Looking about with searching eyes that missed nothing (come out.) His voice was hard and dark.

A tinkling laughter, childlike, merry but with a hint of madness or cruelty. Nothing showed out of place to Heero as he turned in a slow circle. Heero was earth and it showed, face all sharp angles, eyes deep black pits and skin faintly sparkling from reflected dying sun rays off the quartz sheen.

(Come out, I won't ask again.)

Still the intruder did not show. Heero gathered his strength, feeling out the power signature, a spirit's bubbles. Setting his feet he pulled up power out the mind scape's ground, feeling it run through his boots, up the long bones in his legs. Power flowing like fine rock dust, he locked the dust in to a shape around the invading spirit. Rock formed first, then flowed and meshed together, a cube sat before Heero on his beach. Dark as obsidian now he had it locked up, but what next? He felt the presence withdraw, to die in a mind scape left your body with a shattered mind.

Exhausted Heero needed to sleep. A soft brush on his cheek like black velvet. (Sleep, I have you.) The feeling of being wrapped in a blanket of soft, resting safety settled over him. Walking back out his mind scape to proper dreams, safe in the knowledge Wolf watched in the shadows.

Half a kingdom away in a large room, a small child screamed, eyes rolling back in her skull.

"Keep her grounded damn you, without her we all will be lost." The voice was old cracked with time.

Shadowy forms moved but none touched the child thrashing on the floor. Slowly her fit ended.

"She is more broken; we lost another shard of her mind." Pity flowed in this voice.

"It does not matter. We will crush them both, enslave their pack or kill them."

"Yes master as you say." Shadow formed into a woman with a blood red collar bowing low as her master left.

Shaking her head and Calling water, earth and air over to help save the small life on the cold stones.

A deep rumbling growl bounced off the sleeping buildings from Dorothy's battle cat. Cathrin made a mental note of how the cat was walking stiff legged with her mistress' agitation, and decided not to go too far outside the city. With care she opened up the conversation.

"Relena misses you." All Cathrin got was a snort from the fuming long haired blond woman.

"You're still our leader, a slave can't have that power outside battle you know that. But you can't deny we were kicking Treize's lot's ass."

Silence broke only by the soft foot falls of the big cats. Cathrin pet her tiger, feeling a quiet purr vibrate thorough its body below her.

"Tell Relena I'm sorry." Kicking off the lioness, now running with a smooth hunting grace as its rider relaxed the tension. Cathrin grinned and turned back to the palace to deliver the good news. The storm was not over, but for now it had broken, sighing with blessed relief.

Letting her leader burn off some steam before returning to the waiting arms of her lover, tonight the earth would not have to endure another sleepless night due to Relena crying herself to sleep. Cathrin hated that both could be so stubborn, Relena with a princess' pride and Dorothy with a dominating personality.

From the shadows a crow took flight following the dust trail the lioness had left, other eyes using the bird to spy on what had been occurring.


	11. Water fun

CHAPTER ELEVEN: WATER FUN.

The sound of clashing swords rang down the hall. Quatre rolled his eyes and dove to hide his head under the pillows, on his bed alone. Alone that was not right! Last night he and Wufei had curled up in each other's arms quite tired out from bonding so deeply. A smile played on his hidden lips, parting them with a sigh. The thought of how his lover would react to the next time they were together, so where was the object of his thoughts?

(Wufei love! Where are you?)

Quatre was shown a mental picture of Treize and the fire practicing swords, the younger man pressing the advantage he had over their master.

(He is quite fierce little one) Zechs spoke marveling at the display of skill before him.

Not wanting to get up this early if the two Princes were practicing swords, trust his lover to be an early riser as well. Why any of them felt that the crack of dawn was the only time to do such things bemused Quatre. Snuggling further under the covers seeking the warmth he was already missing.

Trowa was restless, Duo was making him hot. Untangling himself from the spirit he had draped over him like a flesh blanket, grabbing some cloths from his room and wanting to see what the bathing room would be like. He moved out of the communal room into the hall, hearing clearly the sound of Wufei sparring.

(I wonder who he found awake at this time.) Noting the long shadows of early morning as he mused.

Trowa's feet did not take him past the practice room and on to the bathing room. But back before the ritual room, the twin trees seemed so alive; their stone leaves just needing a summer breeze to toss in. Hovering hesitantly just outside in the hall way.

(Come in and be welcome our blood.) Warm copper voice, hints of... Trowa could not quite decide. But still he stepped in. It was as before when they had looked inside, walls blended into trees, here it was also early,' light falling on the packs marks on the ground. The ritual room suddenly felt peaceful, safe and comforting. Trowa took time to look at the entrance arch. Both were strong, tall oaks, symbols of inner spirit strength. Heero's trees. The copper voice spoke again in his head. (We can be more than just a prop in man-kind's mind.)

Trowa looked about not really expecting to see anyone. "How can you speak to me?" He refused to mind speak his question. The sound of his voice gave him comfort, only his pack could do such a thing he thought.

(We are you and you are us. Bound but not. Without you we die, with us you're strong.)

Frustrated at not getting a straight answer. Answer from whom? It's not like rock can talk or be alive. Trowa's element out of all the ethereal was the most solid. Blood ran once you cut or pierced its host skin. Rock did not bleed. Even rock carved to look like very living trees or animals. Long legs quickly carried him away, locked in his own thoughts he missed the soft (We are sorry.)

Trowa collided with a hard wall of damp muscle. Dazed he could do nothing but stare up at Zechs as he turned about to offer a hand to him.

"Bath time my emerald one."

Mouth hanging open like a simple fool, he followed his master's commanding presence beside Wufei. Sweat damp hair making the fire look inviting to Trowa. Trowa caught him self at that idea, no Wufei was Quatre's, last night had proven that.

The bathing room had no windows; so many tea lights gave the room a bright warm glow. Tiles from floor to the ceiling, painted with animals from the depths. The room was relaxing, humid air clung and danced over the huge pool, deep enough to swim in. The sound of water falling from the left told of a small man made creation that helped keep the water fresh. Benches ranged about the edge of the room held towels, cloths, bottles of scent and also a drowsing Duo. Long unbound braid flowing in waves across the bench and down onto the floor. He looked up as the four walked in.

"Where did you go Tro baby?)

Trowa just shrugged not sure how to explain what had happened in the ritual room or since coming to this castle. It had been one hell of a day with nothing but questions and no answers for him, later he would talk to Heero, maybe together they could figure out what was going on. Green eyes took in the room, how Quatre was already in the warm water juggling balls of water over his small body. Duo finally seemed to be starting off the bench he had been laying on. Heero and Wolf walked in just behind the four of them in the doorway.

Wufei could not help the slight blush heating up his cheeks while stripping. He still was not used to the idea of mixed sex bathing, at home it never was, at least here it would only be pack. Glancing over to where Wolf and Heero were, he noticed a cascade of silver lines on the dark's back.

(Don't ask) was the warning growl of velvet.

(Forgive me) He thought back to her, a softness of understanding to his mental voice. Wufei descended into the water and was swamped by a splash as Duo dove in.

Duo! Every voice said as one only to be greeted by one of the brightest smiles the man had produced yet. Wufei wanted first to clean off the sweat of practicing swords. Both Treize and Zechs were good. He had expected the Princes to be soft not the quick men he found.

Clean and feeling relaxed he swam up beside Wolf, who had her head laying on her arms on the side of the pool. Seeing him she roused slightly, having been caught napping.

"We did not keep you up?"

A soft smile crept into Wolf's eyes. "No, no Draco."

"This is good to know. Draco?" Dark eyes leveled with Wolf's sleepy ones not quite understanding the pet name.

"It means dragon, you wear one on your back. I like it better than Fei."

Wufei had to admit he was not pleased at Duo calling him that, but requesting he stop had just resulted in more twists to his name. Nodding to the dark as he rolled the word about growing fond of it. Gently he touched her arm to wake her, "Zechs said you practice swords with them most mornings." He was puzzled at the merriment in her eyes.

"No not swords, blades, I dance blades. Different styles. Like your home land is again different." A yawn broke her face. "More later Draco... thank you for not asking about the scars." Wolf pulled herself out the water, padding over to the pile of towels. Zechs held one out to her which she tied about her hips, drawing the watching fire's eye to the sway of them as both of them left the bathing room.

Duo begged and pleaded with Quatre to wash his hair, the water could do some trick that made it quicker to dry later. Quatre cracked under the cute violet puppy dog eyes of Duo. As his hair was washed, not a quick task for Duo prized his mane of auburn, they chatted.

"Q you see how tired some people are this morning."

"Hum. . ."

"You think she snuck in his room like. . ."

"Duo! You hentai!" Quatre tugged his hair.

"No she did not." Heero surfaced in front of the pair, blue eyes burning into them both before he crossed to Trowa for a quiet word.

"Oh he's grouchy." the bubbly man said to the turned back.

Treize called the remaining pack out of the water once Duo's hair was done. Breakfast would be ready for them in the common room.


	12. Tricks of light

CHAPTER TWELVE: TRICKS OF LIGHT.

Half way across the kingdom the two Princes had made together. Deep below a seeming normal noble manor house, in a dark secret room ranted a mad man. His pack was arranged about the ritual room. Shadows did little to hide the twisted mockery of any good ritual room. Death, decay and fresh spilled blood hung on the air like the rancid smoke that stung their eyes. Whimpering a background noise, to their master's old cracked voice.

"Earth report to me what you see."

A painfully thin man shuffled forward, back bent, green collar tight about his throat.

"Master my eyes show me only outside the palace." He cringed expecting a blow to his already aching flesh.

"I know all your pitiful excuses." Annoyed the dark man raised a finger at his quivering earth, calling a tiny fraction of his power; obsidian glinted on that pointing digit.

"But Dorothy is not happy with her newly formed kisst." The shivering slave hurried on hoping to avoid more pain. If he could have he would have shrunk into the earth itself, but previous lessons at his master's hands had trained him to ignore the wish to do so.

"I want them all watched, they could give us an opening. If nothing else driving off any who would help my enemy will be pleasing." Black skinned fingers reached into the shadows of a deep hood, stroking wizened flesh. Swinging about sharply. "Blood is our spirit ready!" He yelled.

"No my master she needs at least a month before..." He cut her off sharply.

"One week before we attack again, I think the water this time. Make sure she is ready. If need be kill some more slaves, just get her body working again." He left the room.

Light slowly crept back into it, like badly whipped dogs, all the pack, each a slave, give a sigh of relief. Their master tended to eclipse a room, thinking that letting his power run unchecked was the best way to prove who owned them.

"Light we need more time." The black haired fire spoke first. His once strong body already failing after even a short time being part of the pack.

The others crowded around the young boy child with rose skin, touching him, seeking comfort and warmth. Emotional pain had etched lines a boy of few summers should not have.

"We must go carefully or suffer like the last fire." As one the pack cast their eyes over where a gold covered skull had been placed not far from the fire mark. A gruesome reminder how twisted their master was becoming in his quest for revenge. He was willing to use them up, sucking them dry like a leach. Not even death held a way out of this place.

"We must be thankful blood that he has not worked out who built the palace yet." The high unbroken voice of the light seemed to ring off the stones stained deep red brown.

Those that could, begged him to be quiet, to not bring unwanted attention to them. The last time anyone had considered refusing the dark master had paid the price of her left arm and almost her life. The water had refused to sleep with the old man who repulsed her, now she was just another plaything in his mad schemes. A thing to be called, to be used and cast off when it was finally to much work to keep alive.

Earth collapsed in a heap on the floor adding to the filth already accumulated there. Seven slaves looked at the door one last time; it did not do to linger too long together. Turning they set about their tasks, no matter how much they were disgusted to do them, but the punishment was too real to not do as told.


	13. Down the river of life

CHAPTER 13: DOWN THE RIVER OF LIFE.

Sun warmed the stones by the small fountain where four men lazed back freely chatting amongst themselves. Duo, head in Trowa's lap smiled up at Wufei who had Quatre in a similar position between his legs.

"So Fei you still thinking being a slave is harsh?"

Coal eyes looked into first violet and then aquamarine eyes. "No. But I still don't like the idea of being the property of another man."

A thoughtful look crossed Quatre's angelic face. "I guess for me it's natural, we had slaves in my household. Also I had teaching in my element, tutors and such like. Water in my lands is rare and prized; to be able to work it is even more special." The gentle mans voice quivered slightly.

Soft fingers traced around his neck, tilting his chin up for a deep kiss from Wufei. "We had bondsmen, those who were indentured to a house or clan. But they were still free."

"Were they? For without the support of the house how would they live?" Quatre lifted an eyebrow. Trowa had a light in his eye telling he was listening to the friendly lover's argument.

Duo stroked the inner thighs of his bonded blood, small touches more intimate than the most bare faced kiss. "Quat why don't you tell the tale of your grand capture. You should have seen it..."

"Duo." All three voices chorused together.

Quatre begin to tell how he had become part of the pack.

Someone had been attacking the outlying nomadic trade tribes, obliterating every thing, leaving nothing but dead and smoking ruins. As a stable lord of a stone hold, people flocked to his father's door seeking protection, food and revenge.

Round the camp men gathered swapping the grizzly stories. They were convinced that the desert had grown vengeful of the sand tribes prosperity and peace. It had raised an army of dead to balance out the scales of life.

Quatre was to take a small party to see if there was truth in the vengeful ghouls tales. But a week of hard searching had turned up no sign of man or other creature.

It was night when they struck; an odd wind howled but lifted no grain of sand in an unnatural calm. The howling as it came closer was a chant, making the most seasoned warriors pale.

"Flesh release us. Blood feed us." Zombies, a thousand shuffling corpses. They just walked through the ranks decimating everything. Just over a hundred men, a small party of seasoned experts torn to pieces.

"My personal body guards lost just less than half their numbers. Zombies are not easy to kill, they keep coming, and each part of them has nothing but the desire to destroy. Only burning them to dust, which they don't lay down for or killing their master." Shaking his head Quatre shuddered at the telling to his open mouthed audience. Even Duo who had heard it before, was silent.

"Don't go on if it's too hard to tell." Trowa kindly laid his hand on Quatre's shoulder as he spoke softly.

"That does not explain how he became a slave. You don't mean Treize and Zechs use such dark magic, or our battle would have been different." Wufei added hoping he would continue and give some answers.

"No they don't use such means. They also were chasing the zombies for the same reason I was. It seems whoever controls them was hoping to pit the sand tribes against our Princes in war. One that very nearly happened." Quatre stole another kiss before carrying on.

Treize and Zechs had chased them into us, but neither side knew that the other was an innocent party to the raids in each land. It became a mess man against undead or man. Finally it was realized we were fighting more men than zombies, their master having called off his army now the seeds for war was set.

When we faced each other me and Treize to begin with, things were evenly matched, air and water don't make great battle tools and I had the advantage of a bodyguard my farther insisted on." Quatre stroked Duo's shoulder a moment, before bringing the story to a close.

Treize had an advantage as the battle wound down; parts of the pack became able to help him. Duo first, then Wolf and last of all Zechs in time to see me knocked out. I have a vague picture of the two Princes hugging."

Duo stepped in to tell what Quatre had not then known.

"We try to fight with honor and Quat had been very good at that, OK the hiding behind the shadow walkers was not all that smart, well to us, but he had fought fair. It seemed wrong to gang up on him. What we could not work out was why, as we thought, he had used zombies. Zechs was first to suggest we had all been played for fools. Zechs senses balance and Quatre held no more evil than any other water. His aura would have been stained and not even I could not see any marks on his aura."

Quatre picked up again telling of how on waking it was explained he was now a slave to their pack, a sliver collar place about his throat. "I was afraid at first, but also loyal to my men, only 40 survived both battles." Quatre looked at both slaves. "You have experienced how things happen afterward. It's death or slavery. I begged for my peoples' lives to be spared. It was Wolf who came up with the idea of making them shadow walkers."

"No need to waste good trained blades." Both Quatre and Duo quoted together laughing.

"Sounds like her." Wufei had a ghost of a smile for the dark.

The sun had dipped in the sky casting long fingers across the stone fountain and its four bodies, twined about each other. Sounds of kissing, soft moans and quiet pleads for more, floated on the early evening air.

It seemed quite natural to Duo for them to be doing this, after all they were pack and he loved them all.

Trowa with his green eyes, gentle scent of warm copper. Quatre who could not help but squirm each time Duo kissed the hollow of his neck. Dark skinned Wufei who had hungrily feasted on Trowa's nipples as soon as the other man had shed his shirt. It was like a spell and Duo dared not break it, too much joy to be had. So he just happily drank in the feelings that danced in the air about them all.

Quatre was in heaven, laid on his back, he mewled with hunger wanting Trowa to move inside him. Having such a wonderful cock up his tight passage was great, if only he would move a little. He pleaded again, lifting his hips also to emphasize the point, but still Trowa held still. Copper hands on his hips. Quatre realized at the same time Trowa cried out, that Wufei had also penetrated the paler man, thrusting into him. Now Trowa moved in time with the fire behind him.

Duo straddled Quatre offering his own hard cock for the blond angel to suckle. To feel the joy of a hot wet mouth slowly taking him in, letting the smaller man take his time. Skilled tongue caressing first the slit of the kneeling braided man's cock and then the underside. Panting with desire Duo looked down and smiled at the glazed looking aquamarine eyes. Using just a little of his spirit magic, to better the moment, after all he wanted all four to climax together. It was not hard to balance them all out, holding Quatre back from spilling his seed too early, giving Wufei the little boost to speed up his pounding in Trowa. Trowa needed little encouragement liking being filled and filling at the same time. Duo loved the ministrations of the man below him.


	14. Stepping off the world

_NOTES: S+M play, bondage._

CHAPTER 14: STEPPING OFF THE WORLD.

Zechs moved with care down the sparsely lit hall in the inner Princes' wing. Hot blooded desire warmed him, for beneath the thin and soft cloak he wore only a rose quartz cock ring and soft rose-colored leather collar. His feet were feeling the slight chill of the stone floor. He had just spent the last hour in the baths readying himself for the delights held behind the door his hand was resting on. Taking one last deep breath, ready to completely surrender himself, Treize awaited him. Always in the same place, like a ritual dance each time they came here, the first steps were the same. Designed to give them a chance to slip the bonds that each left at the door, in here there were only the roles of pet and owner, nothing else existed for a time.

Zechs shut the portal, flicking a cunning made lock of air and light magic. He undid the single clasp holding shut the cloak revealing the full beauty of his naked sculpted body. Silver blond hair tied back in a single long tail, lying against his spine. Ice blue eyes lowered, so they only looked at the thick rugs on the rich red tiles. He could feel Treize drinking him in, the cast of hazel eyes taking in that his pet was only dressed in the adornments he allowed. Zechs cock rose stiff and proudly erect from a neatly trimmed nest of pale curls and bobbed slightly as he walked over to the heavy oaken chair. His owner sat with hands loosely resting on the arms.

Treize felt his own restricted erection twitch desiring to bury himself deeply inside the wonders of his pet. But that would come later, first he need to give the pale skin a flush of color. His pet was now on his knees, head laid so lovingly on one of Treize's silk covered thighs. Reaching out he petted the silky bound strands on his lover's head, taking time to run a finger over the outer rim of his pet's ear. "Come, time to warm you my lighting count."

Clipping a woven silver chain to the collar and leading the eager body over to a padded bench, letting the lead dangle on the floor, he bent his pet's face forward over the polished silver birch bench, groin resting on the soft midnight blue padding. He tied the hands onto rings set in the floor, spreading long, muscled legs apart to be tied to the bench legs. Such a vulnerable position to be in, so open to anything, the owner mused.

Running a hand over his pet's firm ass cheeks, dipping a finger to tease at the hidden opening there, giving him another squeeze and pat before withdrawing to select a device guaranteed to have his pet writhing in his bonds before the night had even begun. It had been a long time since the two of them had been able to spend time in their special room.

Swish, thud.

Red and midnight blue dyed straps impacted across his unprotected rear end, causing a sharp breath to be drawn in, familiar warmth creeping over him.

Swish, thud.

The man behind him wielded the flogger with both skill and care knowing just the right way to make his pet nicely warm. Rising, rounded and quickly turning pink cheeks, begging for more silently.

Swish, swish, faster strokes from the owner, a brief pause followed by soft fingers touching the heated flesh, more strokes rained down, harder and quicker.

Moaning and panting now filled the candle lit room. 50 strokes were played across him, from back of his legs to the middle of his back, a lattice work marking the pet's flesh, red on almost white.

Stepping back to admire the picture his pet made, heated flesh now glowing, he could not resist fondling the rock hard cock drooling precum, stroking it bought a long tortured moan. Quick little strokes and the moaning became open begging for release, to be fucked hard, anything if only his owner would let him. Removing the cock ring helping his pet retain control, pumping an equally thick weeping pole in time to the teasing strokes he was playing on his bound pet.

Moving to kiss, plying a liberal amount of tongue within each other's sweet dark caverns.

"You're hungry tonight pet."

Zechs just rolled his eyes as a hard blow sent delightful sensations thrilling along every nerve.

A cool oiled finger probed at his puckered entrance, making Zechs sigh and relax, opening freely for his owner. Three fingers later and he was ready to scream if he was not impaled soon on something, one of their toys or better still his owner's wondrous cock. The fingers stopped stroking his insides, soon replaced by the warm pulsing head of Treize's manhood. He was given a moment to savor the feeling before it was withdrawn, only to slam back home. Repeating over and over. Howling as the edge of his prolonged orgasm broke, washing over his taut body. Inner muscles spasming and clenching, his owner deeply buried within. Hot white semen coating the hand pumping him still, milking every last drop out. A cry twined with the ragged hoarse one pulled from his throat. Hot seed forcing its way deep in the warm tightness of his pet.

Shivers and waves of pleasure still running up and down his body. Floating in a void, safe, exhausted, but so happy. Familiar hands wander over his body, loosening bonds and pulling him up onto very wobbly feet.

(Come on love, just a couple of steps) Summer voice spoke to him mentally when he could not respond, still lost in a euphoric space. The sensation of movement and being arranged on a large soft surface. Half lidded eyes sliding shut.

(So... good... to... be... home.)

A gentle laugh and covers sliding up his damp flesh, as darkness took over.

Treize smiled with his own drowsy eyes, curling up against the still side, head resting on the broad chest rising and falling with sleep. Just a quick nap he promised them both, before going to bed. Amused at his own last thought, sleep tugging him into its embrace.

That night in the lush wing for guests and the temporary home of Dorothy's kisst, two women discussed a strange subject in the library they had been reading in.

Dorothy paced like a caged lioness, glancing out the window now and then.

"You're imagining it."

"No I am not," growled the reply.

"How can you tell, one looks the same to me." Gentle eyes looked at her lover, still flushed from their kiss and make up session.

"It's the same crow I tell you." Arms are flung out striking out at the invisible frustration.

"My heart, be at ease."

"I tell you it's follow me, watching us. Something about it makes me feel... unclean"

Relena looked up marking her place in the book she was about to abandon to calm Dorothy down.

"There could be any number of crows out there; you're still upset, seeing things that are harmless."

A furious glare that slid off the blond woman's back like water. "How would you know you said you can't tell one from the other?"

"Not all of us are high strung and paranoid." Relena teases.

"Not all of us are peace loving blind fools."

"OK, OK we will talk to my brother tomorrow, but for now please come to bed." Relena caved in.


	15. Swords, magic and a kiss

_NOTES: A magic user can get sucked into their element if they have poor control or heavy emotional damage. This is common for the ethereal unless they have a solidly formed pack._

CHAPTER 15: SWORDS, MAGIC AND A KISS.

Wufei was surprised to be up before both the princes and in the room they had used for practicing swords in the day before. It seemed hollow and empty; the wood panel walls had various weapons hung on them, a glass roof let in plenty of the morning light. He had been looking forward to working out in a group again. Giving a sigh he chose to warm up and practice like always. It was during his fifth run through he became aware of another presence. Spinning round out of habit, katana slashing out to cut his attacker into...

Surprised eyes widened on realizing it was Wolf who stood there. To late to reverse or pull his deadly stroke from his pack mate.

Shush.

The blade stuck in what felt like tar a hand's width away from the smiling dark. The tar feeling flexed, catapulting the blade across the room. Other than a slight shadow surrounding the woman before him, Wufei could not see anything that could have blocked his blow, but he could feel a tingling of magic in the air.

Wolf had a wide smile, of all things, on her face.

"Nice to see you're alert Draco." Amusement lightened the purr of her voice.

Stunned all Wufei could do was stare at the woman before him.

Black suede pants with a golden snake coiled up her right leg. Small, purple, low cut top left not only her flat stomach bare, but also gave a good view of her deep cleavage. A hot flush washed over him to feel the prickling of desire. Dam he had never been this turned on back home, nor by so many different people. The flush deepened at the memories from the garden yesterday.

"Our Wolf's sense of dress takes some getting used to." Zechs voice brought the embarrassed fire out of his thoughts.

"Erm, yes," was all he could mumble.

Treize noted the katana sticking out of the wood paneling across the room, eyebrow rising at the pair already in the room. "Practicing without us?"

Wolf gave a deep laugh walking over to get down two mismatched daggers that hung on the wall. One was short and wide bladed, twin edge glinting in the light. The other was slim, fragile looking but as long as Wolf's fore arm again a twin edge. "You were late."

"Not that late. I do hope you're going to let Wufei have that back." Zechs motioned to the embedded katana. Taking down his own rapier and inspecting the blade for flaws.

"My dear dark, killing MY fire is not a good thing." Treize scolds the woman, looking sternly at her as she dipped her head and then proudly brings it up to look him in the eye.

"It was my fault. Duo always said I need a bell. I made him jump and he defended with skill."

Zechs looked shocked over his shoulder pausing in the act of bringing Treize his own fencing foil. "Well I'll be dammed." He whispered.

(Yes my love indeed.) Treize sent to his love. Pleased the lone woman of their pack was slowly opening up.

They paired up Wufei once again with Treize, while the light and dark squared off first. Zechs took an easy opening stance, saluting to indicate his readiness.

Wolf cocked her eyes suddenly hard like Heero's, calculating. Wufei could feel through the newly forming bond to the dark, a coldness like ice, it unnerved him.

(It's OK) Summer air warmth mentally soothed him. He flashed Treize a smile of thanks.

Clash, swish, clash, thud.

Zechs had reach with his rapier, it being light and quick, but Wolf had two blades and speed. Zechs' fighting style was mostly forward motion; currently he was doing all the attacking. Standard forms easy read and expertly performed. Wufei was impressed; both Princes had similar styles, unlike his own based more on his homeland's teachings. Wolf was not wrong when she said she did not fight she danced. At no time was she still, even when she stopped there was the impression of movement.

Whirl, slash, duck, stab.

Like a snake she struck quickly, blocking each move using her whole body to dance her chaotic mismatch of styles.

Zechs sent her wider left hand blade across the floor, pressing his advantage. Wolf used more twists to avoid him, less time to strike at her opponent. The fight now heating up, Zechs' braid bouncing behind him, sweat glazing on his brow. He lunged forward strike going for the heart. Wolf dropped down onto her knee, thin right hand blade sliding up the rapier's length, metal on metal. Darting under his guard to come up behind him, grabbing a handful of braid she tugged before moving back to in front of him, dark grin in place.

Zechs caught her wrist on the pass pulling her close and stealing a kiss, before letting her go.

The room dropped in its light level, shadows forming like a black pool about Wolf, throwing back her head she howled, dark eyes hard as onyx.

Zechs dropped his blade to quickly work a light shield unsure what the unpredictable dark was up to. He had seen her handiwork on the battle field before, it could get messy due to her lack of control when faced with strong emotions. He had evoked one hell of a reaction. (Duo get the fuck in here)

Wufei could feel a tug on his power; it was like a child's hand pulling on a parent's clothing to get attention.

(Don't let her have it Wufei.) Normally bubbly voice was deadly serious as the owner skidded into the room Heero on his heels looking like he was about to kill someone.

A dark bolt spat out toward Zechs aimed with deadly intent, in Wolf's hand another ball was forming. The first impacted harmlessly on the light's shield, fizzling into glittery sparks.

"Wolf stop." Treize yelled hoping to bring her back from the edge. All he got was a flat emotionless look.

"Fuck!" Duo cringed to feel how much she had shut off the bonds to the others.

(Heero stay back) warm mental voice warning his fellow earth. But he shrugged and walked to an arm's length from the upset woman.

"This is unacceptable." Slow blinking eyes look at him head cocked. Heero held out his hand, every one in the room holding their breath, as light began to grow back to its normal level.

"Wolf love, come on back." Duo was pleading not wanting to lose her to the deep darkness of her magic.

Slow blinking eyes, began to thaw. Feeling the bond to him open a fraction. Duo gently pushed his spirit power at her, letting her know she was loved.

Like a plug being pulled she suddenly dropped all magic use. Hands holding Heero, straight and stiff they stared, looking at each other not talking, a slight nod ended the two elements' silent conversation. Letting go of his hand she launched herself at Zechs once more, her momentum taking them both on to the floor. This time her attack was aimed for his mouth, lips locked onto his demanding deeper entrance.

"Dam!" Wufei exclaimed, his shock plain.

"Is she doing what I think she is?" Treize concerned for his lover now pinned on the floor being dry humped.

"She don't do things by halves." Duo watched in amazement as clothes were being shed.

"This is acceptable." Was all Heero said before walking out of the room dragging a stunned Wufei with him.

"Ermm, do we stay or what?"

"No, Zechs can take care of himself." Treize directed Duo to the door. He could not stay and watch his love dominated no matter how much he was loving it and he was by the warm feelings he was getting through their bond. (Meet me in the baths later) He sent, moans now filling the air.

As the last pack mates stepped out of the room, the door shutting on the entwined forms of dark and light. Yes, the pack was bonding up nicely, the last wall was crumbling, within a week they would be completely bonded. Lines woven between each of them thin as spider silk and strong as steel.


	16. The art of distractions and questions

CHAPTER 16: THE ART OF DISTRACTIONS AND QUESTIONS.

Quatre received a message about what was happening in the sword training room. It answered what he felt rippling though the wing and why Duo and Heero had left like the room was on fire, leaving him alone with Trowa. Something was weighing heavily on the emerald eyed man, coiled so deep in thought he missed the question. Offering him a game, a stunned look met his bright open smile. After Duo the water was the most expressive of the pack with his emotions.

"Sorry Quatre I was miles away."

He abandoned the board and its half completed game that he and Heero had been playing to sit beside him and captured the attention of the man who was once again slipping into deep thought.

"A Camel for your thoughts."

"What?"

"A Camel, it's a form of trade in my lands."

"Just letting it sink in, so much had changed"

"Oh." Quatre knew there was more, but unlike Duo, who would have flooded Trowa with questions and talked till he got what he wanted out the man Quatre would bide his time until there was a lull, a sweet drop in the sexy blood's defenses.

"Your mind would not be on a game. How about I take you for a walk in the grounds?" The blond stopped to scribble a note leaving it on the stone board. Not necessary, but with all that was going on the little water did not feel like interrupting anyone. If the note was not discovered and a problem came up they would call him.

Sun hit both men making them blink blindly for a moment. Hot heat washed over them instantly with its full midday force. Trowa expected to see the light skin of Quatre shimmer in sweat and pink, or him light headed and faint with heat stroke. But he looked more at home, loosening the light cotton pants, shirt open fully, rose-colored nipples peeking out and a grinning smile.

"It's this hot just after breakfast back at Father's."

"Do you miss it?"

"The heat yes and no, but my old home not much. Here is where I belong and now we are complete it will become even more like home. Besides I had so many expected responsibilities, it was smothering me." Gently he stroked Trowa's hand as they walked amidst the walled gardens. Jasmine scented the air that small children's voice's floated on. "Trowa what's on your mind? You have been closed off since yesterday."

Taking a deep breath he tried to explain. "When we arrived the city seemed to call out to us, greeting the Princes. I've heard of living rock and that a blood and a earth work together to make it." Confused

Trowa looked down while walking on in silence.

"Mercurius was made before I came here. I only know that who ever made the city shared their dream to make a perfect city. But they must not have fit very well to become pack and so moved on searching." Leading the thinking man over to a bench Quatre sat them down. He began to bring them close in a loving embrace.

"The ritual room speaks as well" Soft spoken words from under brown bangs.

"It does!" Quatre thinks a moment. "With a copper voice and feels like all our elements intertwined. See you fit right in." he finishes brightly.

"So I am not going mad?"

"No silly. The ritual room is a communal mind scape made up from bits of us all. It's hard to explain. But because we all belong to it it's easier to work in... Like a stew, just meat and water is bland but add stock, vegetables and love and it becomes stew." Trowa silenced Quatre with a deep kiss.

Small eyes blinked at the two men locked in a passionate embrace.

"Uncle Q, uncle Q." Three voices, chorus together as hands tugged and pulled on his arm to get the attention they sought. "Why you not kissing Duo, don't you love him any more?" Big innocent eyes stared up at the two men parting, voices cracking with upset.

"Uncle Q we're hot."

"Make bubbles."

"Will you kiss me like that?"

"Anna, Hanna, Shana." Quatre drapes his arm about Trowa, looking at the triplets. "Aha my little demons of course I love Duo still, I also love Trowa as well. No kissing till your older Anna."

"I am Shana," small defiant voice.

Trowa could not believe how much a mother hen the water was, chatting to the little girls as he moved them over to beside the fountain and created bubbles for them. It was the same fountain the four of them had enjoyed each other.

"I thought this was our wing only." Trowa mused.

"It is but Duo's kids often come visiting." Light dawned in the blood's eye. Of course Treize and Zechs had taken them all in off the street. Light voices teased them both into a game of tag, where it was discovered Uncle Trowa was just as much fun to play with.

"Wu-man you OK?" Duo and Wufei were standing in the corridor. Treize and Heero were heading towards the baths leaving them standing alone.

"Fine."

"Come back to the common room, I'll give you a back rub, it will help with the tension." Duo flashed his warm grin, steering the darker skinned man along.

Letting the faint cries of pleasure heard through the closed door melt from his mind, throwing cushions on the floor and then fetching a small box from his room Duo noticed the note from Quatre on the game board.

"Fei take your top off and get comfortable. I'll have things ready in a moment."

Taking out a creamy looking bar and holding it between his hands for a few minuets, letting heat from his hands warm the solid massage bar. Slowly the oil melted and coated the braided man's hands, which he then rubbed over golden skin leaving a line of shiny cinnamon scented oil in its wake. Skilled fingers sought out the knots and kinks tensing up the fire's shoulder's bringing forth soft moans of relaxation.

Treize noticed the corded muscles of tension in Heero as the two stripped off cloths in the silence. He also was wound tight emotionally, torn by feelings of jealousy and joy. The two Princes had been lovers a long time before they began to find their pack. First was Duo and Wolf, so when the spirit easily began to bond with them it had felt natural and right for the younger man to enter their bed as well. He was so energetic and oozed natural sexually, it was hard to resist.

Duo had no problem seducing both princes and making each feel valued, desired. Happy to bottom to both of them even if he did not play the kind of games the lovers did. They discovered he had a delightful sensitive body coupled with a huge appetite that never seemed quite sated. A surprise came in the form of the beautiful man still being a virgin, something very rare on the streets. He had skills to flirt and flatter a mark so quick fingers could dip into a pocket, unlike his adopted sister who had found other ways to part people from there goods.

Fingers brushed his jaw line, bringing him back from memories, a deep blue stare looked at him. Not as light as Zechs' and his ice blue, these held a different ice. Heero sat on the side of the large warm pool, beside his master, green collar the only thing to break up coffee skin slightly flushed with desire. Heero smiled at him, shocked Treize slipped into the water.

Heero watched the air's face show so many emotions. It was not how he had been trained by his own cold-hearted teacher. Flashing the small smile again when he heard Treize speak slowly.

"Are you settling in?" So far Treize knew Heero had made some kind of connection to some of the pack.

"Yes." Flat emotionless.

"You don't hate what we had to do?" Remembered death glares from the trek home sprung up.

"No."

Treize opened his mouth and closed it.

"It's hard for a dominant to bow to any chain, no matter how soft or well intended." He fingered his own collar a moment.

Both Princes had done nothing but treat each member of the pack as equal whether free or slave. Both were kind, firm and good leaders, all admirable traits. It was no wonder things flourished under their guidance.

"She will start to heal now; it will still be a struggle for her." Heero said braking another silence. Through the bond he could feel the dark open up to Zechs and his joy at it happening.

"You're bound already to her?" Mused the prince.

"Not fully yet. More an understanding."

Treize looked at the earth amazed, this quiet, cold seeming man held emotions. His mask of ice like hers of anger. Who had hurt Heero so deep that he would create such deception? Hot wanting washed over him. Whatever Wolf was doing Zechs felt pain and pleasure. It was coming through the bond to his lover driving him mad. Lips found his and he blindly responded back. Tongues dueling for dominance and the taste of each other completely. It felt good to touch the other man, felt even better when Heero palmed the throbbing erection he had. Lips still tightly pressed together, Treize also searched out and pumped his earth's own cock, moans swallowed by the other.

A hand caressed his ass cheeks, making him stiffen and pull away slightly more by instinct, Heero still kept his hand on the Prince's stiff large member. Treize looked him square in the eye for a moment and then stroked his hand upwards along the smaller man's spine.

(I understand) Soft summer rain voice.

Heero nodded and moved back close again to resume kissing. Now tongues stopped trying to determine who would be top and became more loving. Heero whimpered when Treize removed his hand from stroking him, he was so close. But he liked that the Prince's fingers were undoing the collar about his throat.

(In this we are equal) again the gentle rain voice.

It warmed and soothed so deep in Heero that he felt his chest swell as the collar dropped into the water forgotten for now. Each man resumed long strokes on the other, lips once again kissing and nibbling. Both were careful not to push the other too far, to just concentrate on the pleasure. Treize was moaning and thrusting his hips to meet Heero's own motions, neither could say what it was that set off the chain reaction of their joint orgasm. Water taking away both sets of milky white seed, gasping they clutched at each other for support.

"Heero I want to show you something special."

Half lidded eyes looked over at Treize. Both of them had managed to get out the water and lay on spread towels, warm air supplied by Treize drying them.

"I don't think I can move yet."

"You don't have to. I want to show you, share a dream with you, it's better if you let me show you as words can't yet describe it."

Heero just nodded once, laid his head back down and waited for the touch of the air on his mind. What Treize had to show him truly did surpass all known forms of communication Heero could think of at that time.


	17. Night battles

CHAPTER 17: NIGHT BATTLES.

Quatre rolled on the bed automatically seeking comfort in the arms of his lover, drifting back to a deeper level of sleep when the copper arms wrapped about him, warmth given freely from his bonded fire elemental. Suddenly he felt pulled into his mind scape, hoping to see Wufei again Quatre went eagerly. Hands grabbed him, clawing, undead hands ripping the thin clothes, opening his mouth to scream because mouths bit into milky flesh.

Wufei cried out both vocally and mentally, frantic panic washing over everyone that had them running to give assistance. Bodies skidded into the bed room Quatre had been calling his own; stunned they stopped to stare at the sight that greeted them. On the bed in all his birth glory Wufei was struggling to hold down the thrashing, bucking and screaming form of his bonded lover. Delicate Quatre was begging, pain screwing up his face into a tight mask. Unseeing eyes rolled about in horror. Sweat coated each young man.

Trowa moved to help hold limbs that suddenly had the unnatural strength of the dammed. Heero to the legs, so Wufei could move, choosing to cradle the blond head with tears streaming down his face. Treize stood beside Duo, both faces holding a grim look. A look that softened as coal black eyes sought them, tears mounting up. "He just started screaming. I can't soothe him. Nothing works." Voice cracking with emotion.

Trowa probed gently with his power, searching his body for the source of the problem. His body was fine, apart from the feeling of agony coming from deep within. Trowa looked for the water mind scape, gasping he pulled out sharply from Quatre's mind. He had a brief glimpse, it was all wrong, mixed up like silt in the bottom of his clear river.

Duo tried next by calling out to his friend but a dark blocking wall stopped the spirit's voice from penetrating.

Heero looked about the room looking for a reason why he could feel earth magic block him every time he went into the blond desert man. Nothing in the room was out of place.

Finally Zechs and Wolf turned up, a deep growl rising from the dark's throat. Midnight blue and dark eyes met, each gave a bare nod. As the pack was finding out the two were very protective of them. Quatre's screams ringing off both stone walls and all seven of their minds.

Treize wrapped air about his water mundane. They could affect anything outside his body just his mind was closed off; the bonds to each of them were also affected. They could feel from him, but he did not respond to them, as if he had closed his side of the bond down. Another time it would have been the mental do not disturb sign. Gently he floated the body down to the ritual room. They would be stronger there.

Unsure what would happen inside, but it was all they could do. Heero was last through the arch door. He called out to the trees, pulling them closer to make a continuous wall adding strength up from rock. Shadows flicked about like wraiths over Quatre as he lay huddled into himself, whimpers of pain still issuing from him.

"So what's the plan Zechs?" Duo's normally happy grin nowhere in sight.

"Now you all die!" Boomed an old crackling voice.

Darkness swelled and peeled back to reveal a twisted form heavily cloaked. Links of energy spread out on either side in seven chains, another pack!

"You're responsible for this?" Trowa's stunned question.

"Release my water NOW." Treize said.

"Leave or die." Heero flatly informed the room.

Manic laughter roared about the room, amplified by air in an attempt to frighten. The normally welcoming ritual room took on the look of a barren wasteland, the wall of trees shriveling into blackened husks, the ground parched dust, only each element's stones remained untouched.

"I give you a choice join me as my slaves and I will spare you pain. Or die like dogs with your masters. But know this they will pay for their wrongs." Gnarled fingers pointed at first one prince and then the other. To bring his point home the dark clenched his fist. Quatre arched back, extreme pain raking his mind, mindless screams filling all his pack with dread for his sanity.

Zechs sent out a shiny shield hoping to block however they were attacking, light danced over pale skin making the shadows draw back, easing the pain of the suffering water. Trowa worked to help wake up Quatre with Duo's help. Groggy the water blinked at them, still hurting.

Fire flashed beside them, the rage in Wufei was both shocking and understand able, he sent flame bolts neatly into the dark form still mocking them, but they were caught by a air shield and doused in water.

"So that is your answer, still I will enjoy breaking you ALL." A flick of an almost skeletal wrist and darkness brushed their minds, not soft like Wolf, but thick tar soaked and stinking of fear. Ice fingers caressed their skin as a contented sigh came from their enemy.

"Yes all so delightful. To taste, but which one of you to have first? The water was not too happy to revisit the battle with my army, to feel the zombies' kiss again."

The room shifted becoming a high mountain side, the smell of smoke on the air, screams of the dying and frightened were mixed up with clashes of steel. Wufei looked about in horror as the most painful memory he had of home was dragged up for the stunned pack to view, helpless as he. Men as copper skinned as the fire, rushed about the small estate his clan owned. Every one was put to the cold judgment of steel. Death, none would be allowed to live and possibly bring chargers later against the invading clan. They watched a last ditched attempt to keep the invading forces out and buy time for one last act of desperation. As a small boy was hidden by the loyal workers of his father, the clan sword pressed into small hands as tears streaked down his face. Shut into an impossibly small store cupboard. How that same boy crawled from the smoking ruins of his home, the same boy now on his knees tears streaking his copper skin. Long black silk helping to hide his grief. The dragon on his back plainly seen, hot and angry red like a brand burned onto his skin.

"You never did get revenge and claim back there honor." Cold voice from the other dark.

The room shifted to a crowded market place, not here, another city, one Duo tried hard to forget. People yelled selling stuff milling about the large scaffold to one side. Hanging day always brought the people out in droves, not much else to lighten the mood.

"For crimes against his worship and stealing," a loud gruff voice announced. There was little change to the crowd except one fleeting glimpse of a scruffy urchin making his way to the front.

"We was dying for gods' sake." A hopeless plea but still with pride.

Duo looked up both now and then steeling himself to watch as the boy not much older than him was hung. Defiant to the last. Duo's heart broke all over again. Cold death haunted his violet eyes, outshining the unshed tears. Yes it had cut him deeply, but he would be damned if this son of a bitch was going to get satisfaction from him. Solo had taught him to be strong, he may run and hide but damn it he was as stubborn as his dead leader.

"Still hiding I see." Cold voice satisfied.

The room shifted showing Trowa kneeling, blood on his hands, blood everywhere. A small band of mercenaries lying dead and broken about him as he bent over what must have been the leader once.

"Live. Please Live." Said the warm young voice. His plain white half mask on the floor untouched by the memory. They could feel how he tried to stop the flow of life dribbling away, stop death taking the only family he had known.

"I'm sorry I only meant to heal you..." One last gurgling breath, blood flowing out the kind man's mouth, eyes dimming. Trowa threw back his head to scream. A pulse spreads out from him in a four foot arch, draining everything of life as the blood rocked back and forth.

"So young. What a pity." Cold voice holding no such emotion as it claimed.

The room shifted more narrowing to one dark room, the only light source over a large flat bench that Heero was suddenly bound to, his naked skin faintly sparkling with the quartz that made up granite. Deep pools of darkness gazed back in horror as a man shuffled forward one leg lame.

"It's been a while my perfect solder since we have needed to have this talk." High squeaky voice, full of mockery, gray mop of badly kept hair, missing eye and sharp features.

Heero struggled against his restraints in silence. No, this was not happening; he had escaped this man once he would do it again. But he was trapped, forced to remember the harsh training methods of his teacher, to relive the twisted man's idea of punishment. Helpless as strong hands laced with earth power parted his legs, fingers probed to find his anus. Once located there was no prep or quarter given to his feelings. That's right, Heero was not meant to have feelings, not meant to feel disgusted or dirty and used. He was meant to be just flesh, ready to for any mission given him. Two fingers had him stretched and still he made no sound, nor did he dare call out mentally. His teacher always knew if he wept mentally and further punishment would happen. The memory ended and Heero was left gasping, wanting noting better to strangle the old man playing with them.

"Now that's a man you have to admire." Cold voice darkly amused.

The room shifted, bright day light flooding in blinding the pack after such darkness. They stood in a well tended garden, twin poles stood in the center with Wolf stretched between them arms high. Her twin blades missing off her hips, upper body bare under the unbound black locks hanging to her ass. Disembodied laughter floated on the soft wind. A shadow formed to the right, an outline of a man bearing a bull whip. He shook it out and drew back his left arm to strike. Viper quick and a sickening crack leaving behind a long deep slash along the unprotected back. Tossing her head, flying mane of dark could not contain the long deep howl that pierced mind and ear of the pack. The shadow man drew back to strike again but froze in mid-stroke.

"What?" Screamed the mad dark. Thunder rumbled and the room became a familiar cliff top, to those who had been allowed to see it. With night about to set in and the feeling of rage bubbling away, Wufei and Heero could feel the call of their dark, softly touching their power.

(Be ready my little loves.) Softest velvet.

Wolf took a slow deliberate step closer to the mad dark. Ignoring his command to say back or receive more pain. She smiled hands flexing over her hips that once again held her daggers.

Blood ran down from the magical whip mark of memory, more began to spring up, crying crimson tears. Still Wolf kept moving step by slow step. The room felt like a storm about to break. Deep laughter echoing the thunder around the mind scape.

Realizing they were now free from the attention of the twisted pack's grasp, they began to act.

(Treize I have a plan but it will take us all and could be close.) Zechs spoke to them all.

(How close?) Summer rain and a feeling of dread.

(Don't ask.)

(No I can't ask that of any of you.)

(You try telling her that.) Zechs gave a mental shrug.

(Fuck.) Duo added.

(Time's running out.) Both Heero and Wufei added together.

Wolf was now holding her hands a foot apart in front of her. What looked like a rock covered in blue flame hovered there sucking in the shadows. Duo felt pain and anger flowing into it. Not quite a pain bolt. He quickly told the others what he could feel.

(We going to need a shield when she drops that Zechs.) Quatre's shaky voice.

(Duo push them out, Trowa back him up. Mundanes back up your ethereal where you can.) Zechs' cool voice in complete control.

The pack watched as Wolf added one last final touch to the ball, they all felt it. Softest down wings brushed their cheeks with a kiss laid on their foreheads. Then she threw the creation at the dark facing her, stripping away shadows, stripping away the illusion of a shriveled old man. Both Princes' eyes widened in a moment of shocked recognition. Then blinding light surrounded them as the shield held.

When the light returned to a normal level and the afterimages blinked away so they could see, their worst fears hit their hearts. Wolf lay on the floor. It had been her choice to stay outside the shield, her choice, but still it hurt them.


	18. House of cards

CHAPTER 18: HOUSE OF CARDS.

Deep below in the ritual room of death, the pack was once again gathered around the small little girl's body. Her sightless eyes just staring at what ever was in front of her, no light in them and only the soft rise and fall of her chest betrayed that she was alive.

"Is she..." A gentle female voice quivers.

"Mostly yes, I believe there is a fragment still remaining but the rest of her mind is shattered beyond hope." The boy looked into the old blood's eyes, tears brimming.

"At least now we don't have to hear her screams." Whining voice of the earth.

Those who were awake turned scolding eyes on the broken man, the pack had not come out of the battle with Treize and Zechs unscathed. The price was heavy. Water was dead, their master had taken her corpse away to perform the same ritual as he had done on those who he had used up before. Evil magic that pulled the soul back to this plane and bound it to the ritual room. Spirit was broken mentality, Fire lay unconscious on the floor. Air rocked back and forth slipping down the same path to madness.

"He will want to move more quickly." Earth carried on his whining.

"We have no choice but to obey him, but now he can no longer use spirit to attack from here." Sadness marred the old blood's face.

In the palace of the two Princes library Dorothy and her kisst sat talking, unaware of the events that had just been happening, events that would soon touch them in a more personal way. But for now the women were planning their trip home. Relena was a princess of her own lands and had been visiting her brother when they had got caught up in the failed rebel attacks. Now it was safe to travel again they would go home.

"I want to leave after breakfast, it should get us a half day of travel and then it will be less than a week if we push hard." Dorothy stated her order.

Cathrin looked up at her and smiled, she missed being about her animals at home. The journey would be tough but worth it.

"The provisions are packed ready for us and the guards have all been told as well."

Sally just shrugged getting used to the lousy attitude their leader had, still things were calming down now she had learned the best way to side step the blond hell cat's claws.

Relena was the only one who did not look overjoyed. She would miss her brother but missed her home as well. Mostly she was worried how much work there would be to keep her little kingdom peaceful after 2 moths away.

The pack looked at the ritual room as it returned back to normal with the other pack's influence gone. Wufei was leaning against Heero breathing hard like he had run all day. Heero did not look in much better shape.

Quatre lay curled up on the floor in the arms of Duo both sobbing their eyes out. Both Princes were looking at each other engaged in a private mental conversation, not a good one by the strained faces. Trowa was the only one brave enough to approach the quiet form the rest had been trying to ignore.

His warm hand lay on cool flesh, brushing a long black strand out of closed eyes. (Wolf sweet dark) He had not meant to speak mentally to her, he was even more surprised to feel the soft velvet of her own voice brush him. (Sleep.)

That one word had been so long and drawn out. Trowa gently touched her again, feeling the slow sluggish flow of blood, exhorted to the point of almost having burnt herself out. He gave a shake of his head pushing a little of his own power into her, it would not be as good for her had it been Wufei or Heero but they were so tired as well.

Both Princes having managed to resolve their talk turned as one to the others, looks of concern masking how tired they felt.

"We have a problem." Treize began.

"No shit." Duo angrily flung at him, emotional agony plain to see.

"Dekim will be back." Treize tried again.

"Fine by me." Duo looked like he could commit murder, suddenly very unlike himself.

Treize looked at him, stunned at the emotional force behind his words.

"We need to rest and form a plan." Zechs added.

"What about..." Quatre could not finish and ended up sobbing brokenly into Duo's braid.

"I will take her, Heero and Wufei to bed. It will do her good to be close to them." Four mouths hit the floor staring at Trowa as if he had just grown another head.

Those who could move helped those who looked like they were about to join Wolf in the sleep of the completely drained. It was decided that they would all sleep together in the common room. Furniture was pushed aside, pillows and blankets dragged in to make one huge pile for them to flop down on.

Quatre still sniffling curled up between Treize and Trowa, small shudders still traveling up and down his small form. Each did not want to be alone and sought out comfort from the others, little touches, small smiles and understanding nods. The attack had opened up so many wounds from the past and present, there would be long talks about what they were shown. But that would be later, for now recovery and a plan were needed.


	19. Slow rot

CHAPTER 19: SLOW ROT.

Dorothy's kisst was upset; partly due to their leader's battle cat being so sick, but the rest was not so easily explained. The platinum blond woman was running a fever and could not keep any form of substance inside her. Catharine was literally living in the big cats' area so she could attend Dorothy's cat, charged with trying to save its life. Sally popped in now and then when she was not dealing with the stubborn fiery temper of Dorothy. Both human and cat had been struck at the same time with sickness on the morning they were due to leave for their own kingdom home. Long cries from the other kisst cats let everyone know they were feeling as distressed as their bonded ones. Relena had bags under her eyes, refused to leave Dorothy's side but for the most pressing matters and then quickly dashed back to her lover's side. No one was spared the sharp tongued woman's anger.

"Any improvement on our patient?"

"No Sally, I can't understand it. We checked the food, water even her sleeping den. There was no sign of drugs, poisons, weapons. Nothing. Still I can't stop the blood flowing or find its cause. With the cat unable to eat solids it will die in a week." Catharine worked changing the dressing on the cats shoulder, a slow welling of blood sprang up as soon as the thick pad was removed. Quickly she replaced the pad and rebound the area. Pushing a bowl filled with blood so the golden head could lie in her lap and allow the life giving substance to be eased into the frail body.

"I have to go back, but just after nightfall I will be back. We should ask for help, no matter what Dorothy says." Sally walked away thinking, turning over in her mind what could do this. It was so unusual there was a nasty thought in the back of her mind that it was magically connected. Dorothy was wasting away too quickly like the life was draining out of her, which did nothing but upset the proud woman having to be so helpless.

Sally paused by the door to Treize's office, he was not there; still strong words had been passed between herself and her mistress. Relena eventually had dragged Sally out to cool down. Giving a sigh she moved on to again try and persuade one of them to have sense and ask for help from the pack.

Eyes watched as the hurrying water passed wrapped up in her own thoughts, eyes that dropped to the floor so to fight back a feeling, should the dark know about, would bring those eyes pain. Regret and disgust was replaced with the feeling of hopelessness. With the light, with the others it was hard to feel like one day they could be free. The little boy kept telling them there was a plan that he and the spirit had come up with before she had been broken to a zombie. A feeling of doom hung over the hunched form watching the kisst.

Rain plummeted down in torrents, coating everything in a shining wet coat, warm summer rain that brought blessed relief to the hot air that preceded it. Sitting on a bench in the gardens, Quatre was soaked to the skin and smiled as he tilted his head up to the sky, a silent prayer on his lips for the cleansing feeling.

Since the attack he had been found most often in the bathing room, sometimes just chatting as one of the others took a bath, other times sitting in the hot water till his skin pruned and shriveled and was hauled out by a worried Wufei or Zechs. Now the rain was just too much of a chance to let pass by and he was not the only one out in it. Wolf still wobbly on her feet had snuck out from the over-protective arms of Duo, ducked the stiff glance Heero had parsed as Trowa led the earth out to see why the battle cats were being so noisy.

Quatre watched the dark woman shake like a dog, rain flying off the long strands of hair and bare slightly colored skin. She was crouched on the edge of a wall not far from the golden haired young man, reminding him of a wolf on watch. A long cry broke the air, stiffening them both as they for a moment thought it was their own cat, calling in pain not Dorothy's lioness.

"We going to go help them even if she's too proud to ask?" Wolf's voice was cracked and uneven, a side effect off the attack.

"Trowa and Heero were going to see if Catharine would see any sense, it's been two days. Do you think they are connected?" Darks eyes swung round to look at the water element.

"No..." Wolf cocked her head tilting her face to the sky much like Quatre had moments before. It was easy to see her thinking slowly. "This was not the same as with us. Not a hint of dark magic in the whole palace except mine."

"You did not say they were not connected, I notice."

She gave him a look of agreement before turning back to the rain. Quatre lifted his eyes skyward again, he loved summer rain here, it was like being held by Treize.

"You two planning of joining the sea?" Soft low voice brought Quatre out of his thoughts to look into blue eyes confused at not only the question but the smile of teasing on the prince's lips.

"Hmm." Firm but gentle hands took his smaller form into a reassuring hug. Quatre happily let himself be molded to the broad chest supporting him. Leaning back his rain soaked head instantly made the prince's white top transparent with water.

"You my little water have been spending a lot of time about your element, so I was wondering if you were turning from a desert oasis to a sea siren." Zechs nuzzled his nose into wet strands and placed a kiss to Quatre's crown as his own unbound long tresses fell about them like a curtain.

A soft growl of a suppressed laugh made Zechs smile, pretending to have not seen the crouching woman he continued. "I would willingly drive my ship onto your rocks to drink of the wine you offer my siren." More amused noises and Quatre's own lovely free laugh.

"Are you trying to make us come in out of the rain Silver blade?"

"Me try to make you do anything you do not want to!"

Zechs reply was still light so she would understand he was not mocking their fragile fresh bond. "You have made it most plain how I am in no position to order you." He did not need to see both their faces to feel the love and happiness at the playful banter. The bond let him know.

A soft sigh and Wolf rises, unsteady but refusing to ask for help. Neither man felt like having their head bitten off so diverted their attention till she was up and steady. Zechs let his eye roam over her naked form. Of all the things he had learned about her it was her annoyance of clothing that baffled him. A hand was offered to them both freely.

Quatre smiled and took her left hand, while Zechs took her right and all three walk back into the warmth and dryness of indoors.


	20. Thunder clouds

CHAPTER 20: THUNDER CLOUDS.

Quatre and Zechs came into the room with Wolf still between them. Two of them looking like drowned rats, while the third who had managed to convince them to come in, was not as wet. Wufei rose off the couch he had been reading on, balancing a small ball of flame on his palm, he used it to warm the air around all three aiding them in drying much more quickly. Wufei felt the slight flinch from Quatre as magic was used around him; it was not a reflection of distrust to his pack more to the mental wounds he now bore. A quick look at Zechs confirmed what the darker skinned man had seen. The attack from the evil pack had left marks on them all. Wolf was physically drained, Quatre shied at any use of magic, Duo clung to them all needing physical reassurance. Heero had become more coldly protective, Treize and Zechs had shut themselves away for a day and would not say what they had been doing, Trowa seemed unaffected on the surface meaning he was worried too, and Wufei felt like he was walking on ice about to break.

Taking Quatre's hand the warm fire led his lover over to his room, dropping the curtain he used for a door. Each pack member had their own room even if they spent a lot of time in the others. The princes had insisted that each needed their own space. Each of them had customized their space in very unique styles from Wufei's organized shelves to Duo's chaotic mess he called a room.

Raining kisses down upon Quatre's neck, nimble fingers undid the buttons of the tight shirt the water element was wearing.

"Oh love, mmm…" Needy sounds that had Wufei's cock hardening was not helped by Quatre pushing his ass against the half hard flesh. "Take me." The blond begged.

A smile crossed the exotic feathers of the fire; no he planned to deny his lover that request. Right now what Quatre needed was a long slow session of teasing love making. Not his usual hard, fast and frequent style, Wufei planned to blow the water's mind in a good way and heal over the ugly marks Dekim had left on such a gentle soul. More kisses with light nibbles and the shirt was off in a pile on the floor, easing the young man to the low futon Wufei slept on.

"Please, I need you in me now." Quatre moaned in his teasing lover's ear, pushing his hips to meet hips, erections rubbing together. Moans from both mouths filled the air.

"You will have me in there later Quat." Firm words, before his mouth worked its way down the soft pale body, suckling at the rose nipples before him. Wufei loved to bite them but this time only used the soft lapping of his tongue to make them pert. Hands sliding down his wiggling captive's sides, lightly fingers rubbing little circles over Quatre's hips, mouth sucking down the hot length before him to make his lover arch and scream in frustration when Wufei held him down so he could not thrust into the dark mouth slowly tormenting him.

"Fei goddess I'm dying here." A whine more commonly heard from Duo.

Ignoring the water's cries, he carried on with his plan, quite set and stubborn in his own way even if his own weeping cock did not like the lack of attention it was currently getting. Still it was all in a good cause. One look at Quatre and he could see the obvious ecstasy mingled with the flush that was creeping across the sweaty body.

A scream broke out from Wufei's room and Zechs felt Wolf tense in his and Duo's arms. All three were curled up in a pile on the floor after Duo had ranted at Wolf for all of five minuets. It worried Zechs to see the spirit so clingy, still it was to be expected after Dekim's failed attack. Later in the evening they were all going to sit down and plan what to do. Both he and Treize had spent a whole day laying out plans, working out what to tell the pack to ready them for the battle or war that was about to unfold.

Pushing his mind away from such dark thoughts. (Fei you ok in there?) He sent softly, the reply had him smiling, kissing the dark tresses to his side he informed them all was well. Zechs felt soft velvet caress his shoulders for a brief moment before the touch was gone, a frown crept up the woman in his arms face and a soft growl rumbled.

"My dear if you did not try and push yourself it would come back quicker. Don't make me have to ground you till you're better, you're safe here silly dark." Another kiss was placed onto inky black hair.

Then Duo was there hungry mouth seeking out the blond prince for a hot passionate kiss, tongues dancing. Zechs happily took the lead and kept the kiss sweet. Wolf wiggled out the way to make more room for the pair kissing, her sleepy eyes drooping. Fingers caressed her shoulders and neck, what was a growl changed to a purr of contentment.

Duo unbound his hair from the long braid he kept it in, letting Zechs run fingers though it. He mirrored the action on the platinum blond feeling desire wake in him. Cool blue eyes looked into violet and both smiled down as dark looked up at them both, a hand on both faces guiding them to kiss again. Duo loved to touch and be close to his pack, right now he did not want to let one out of his sight. A fear that was slowly lessening with each hot kiss that was laid on his rapidly revealed skin.


	21. Web of faith

CHAPTER 21: WEB OF FAITH

Trowa and Heero talked as they walked out of the wing they had not left since the night of the welcome banquet. Treize had given them permission to first go see the battle cat's enclosure, for they were bound to find Catherin doing her best. Treize had hoped the visiting kisst would ask for help when the sudden upset hit them. When they had not he feared that word had got out about what had happened to them the night Dekim attacked nearly killing two of his pack.

"Trowa has Treize talked to you?" A green eye looked at Heero thoughtfully.

Both move on in a comfortable silence.

"A little." The blood ponders what is on Heero's mind other than protecting the people he was growing close to. Of all the personalities in the group, he was the most hard to read for Trowa.

Light washed over them as well as rain, making them dash for the cats' enclosure and heralded by the sound of distress.

"It's getting to the other cats." Trowa felt his own cat's unease at all the unusual noise. A nod from his companion as they entered the area Catherin had set up a small cot.

The woman herself was sitting on the floor about to uncover the shoulder wound on the lioness' shoulder when the two men walked in. Deep dark circles lined her eyes and a frown of worry made her seem even older due to the stress.

"Oh I was hoping you were Sally." Her strained voice moved Trowa as her hands unwrapped the bloody cloth.

"No we came to help."

"Dorothy does not wish to trouble you all, this is a kisst problem.

"We are not offering." Heero informed her as he knelt down beside the earth element.

Treize managed to catch Relena's hand as she scurried past on one of her rare moments away from her sick lover.

"This is going to stop now. I never thought you a fool princess." There was heat in his voice.

"Treize we can deal with this." She threw just as much heat back at him.

"No you can't. Not if my suspicion is correct." He looked deep into her eyes trying to make up his mind if she was trustworthy and not some pawn in a very dangerous game. Taking a calculated risk…

"Trowa and Heero will by now be seeing to Dorothy's cat. You my dear are going to let us do what we can to that stubborn fool." He held up a hand to stop the argument. "This will all happen today and by tomorrow every thing will seem fine. You will leave for the Sank kingdom as planned."

The look of shock on the flaxen haired princess would have been worth any amount of hassle and sharp tongued remarks. Treize knew his lover's younger sister very well having watched the siblings verbally duel many times. To see her floundering for words was very rare.

A silent nod was all the sign he needed, handing the woman a pouch of ground up powder.

"Mix it with water or a little weak wine; make sure Dorothy drinks it all. It's meant to let her sleep, and then we can work this out without her hell cat claws digging into our flanks." He let the woman go, mentally seeking out Heero for a progress report as he moved back to the common room where he had left Zechs taking care of their own recovering people. It seemed the battle cat had a draining spell on it; both earths and Trowa were working on breaking the spell. Once done they would return to set the next part of his plan in motion.

Groans from sweet parted lips, brought Treize back to what was before him

Duo lay on his back, legs hitched over Zechs' shoulders. Zechs in turn was pumping himself into the tight heat of the ex-street rat; dark eyes watched the two lazily. Treize sat down becoming another voyeur watching the erotic scene before him making a mental note how lovely his lover looked taking the younger man. Hair tossed about like tall grass in the wind, as heads were thrown about in all consuming passion. Their harsh pants and sweaty bodies nearing to a climax that threatened to have both men crying out. Treize could feel his own sex twitch confined in his pants.

Wolf touched his arm and flashed a dark smile before moving over to the couple having sex openly in the room. Leaning down close to first Duo's ear, a few whispered words to him and his eyes glazed over even more, the flush on his body now a deep red. Next she moved to Zechs grasping his hair by the roots painfully yanking him so he had to look Treize in the eye.

(Look at him) soft velvety voice speaks to both princes in a commanding if gentle tone.

Treize, hand cupping his own needy reaction, watched as pain tipped first Zechs over the edge followed closely by Duo. He was right about the sweet screams of completion. Wolf was still holding Zechs by the hair in one hand and the other was now around his chest, supporting and calming. As both of them slowly came down from their orgasmic high, it was a wonderful sight to behold. Treize was granted the sight of Wolf slowly lowering his lover after a playful nip at his ear; settling them in each other's arms on the pile of cushions. Dark shadows flowed across the room knitting together into a blanket to hide the toned muscular bodies.


	22. Time to dance to a diffrent tune

CHAPTER 22: TIME TO DANCE TO A DIFFERENT TUNE.

Over in Dorothy's rooms her kisst sat talking in low voices, the danger to both mistress and battle cat had passed. Heero and Trowa managed to work with Catherin to break the spell they were both under. Trowa also had been able to give a description of the person who had tried to kill the cat and gain control over Dorothy. It was a shame about the messy ending; it left them feeling again Dekim was one step ahead of them.

His agent was all ready dead when they had managed to track down where he had hidden. From the blackened corpse they could not tell much more than what Trowa had been able to see when he spoke to the castle or it to him. The kisst was not sure and did not wish to push the uncomfortable looking green eyed man further than he had already done. They were all covered in sweat and looked ready to fall asleep on their feet.

Dorothy slept peaceful now beside Relena who sat up in the bed discussing their plans to return home.

"Could we not stay for a little longer and let them regain strength before setting out." Sally was playing devil's advocate to the kisst, playing for time that they all knew Dorothy would not ask for. "It's true you know as much as I do that she will push to get you home as soon as possible." Catherin appealed to Relena's better side and understanding.

Relena nodded weighing up her options for the situation. She knew that her brother's pack had been attacked and that the trouble with her lover was some how connected by the way her brother tried to keep her away from them. Zechs was always protective of her, even when he decided to give up his right to rule their kingdom. It had made a few months of friction between the old established kingdom and the new one both princes were making from their dreams, he had stayed to see that his younger sister was properly  
secure in power before finally rejoining his lover in their land. The city was half complete by then.

Relena shook herself from her reminiscing on the past back to the here and now. Looking at each set of eyes watching her and back down to the blond, she took a breath. "No more than one week." Both gave a sigh of relief. But Relena was not finished and held a hand up for silence, looking right then like a noble ruler and less like a spoiled brat. "Any longer and Dorothy will know I am stalling just for her benefit. We will send word that I will be coming home soon by the fastest means possible. You both understand once on the road we will both push hard." Both women nodded. It was a fair deal, a meeting in the middle with the best of compromises for them all.

The pack sat loosely arranged in the common room on sofas or the floor. Treize stroked Duo's head with one hand and continued to explain the plan he and Zechs had managed to piece together so far.

"Now we know that Dekim is after not only revenge but also to take over the city. He believes it should have been his."

Heero snorted in disgust. Having seen the vision the prince shared with him he knew how wrong Dekim's delusion was.

"So he's going to keep coming back after us all?" Quatre asked quietly from his seat beside Wufei, both cuddled up on a sofa thinking.

"Yes until he gets what he wants."

"What can we do?" Was Duo looking back at Treize?

"The best thing is keep him off balance, to meet him head first away from the city"

Trowa looked up shocked "But that leaves it defenseless."

Zechs smiled reaching out and stroking a finger across the blood's clenched hand. "No it's special like the palace. I will explain that bit to you and Heero later."

Silence swept in as each considered the plan.

"He wants your death after he's shackled us like those others." Wolf bluntly stated from the floor, head in a book. A range of gasps sounded from around the room. Quatre looked green with sickness only the arm around him from Wufei held him up.

"Well my dark one I know that his plan will fail there." Zechs grinned.

Heero had a steely glint to his eye and Duo smiled a sweet thing that would have made water freeze.

"So all we can do is go after him, but how." Quatre finally managed to get the question out from his mind. By now they all knew of how the zombies had to be part of Dekim's plans and they were hard to kill, hence the reason the pack did not want the evil man to come into the city with them.

"Taking an army up against him will just get people needlessly killed. That would be dishonorable." Wufei mussed out loud.

"That is why we will strike first; just us and some of the shadow walkers should be enough." Treize spoke with authority and finality on the matter. "Tomorrow we leave just before sun up, be ready." He rose laying a kiss on the wide eyes of Duo and took his lover's hand so the two could walk out together.

"Damn, more camping, I hate sleeping on the floor." Duo sulked and was surprised at the deep laugh Heero gave him at the complaint.

"Getting soft street rat?"

Duo just graced the man with an exaggerated humph and folding his arms like a child sulking. This made Quatre laugh as well and soon the rest of the pack followed suit so their voices carried to the departing princes.

"Do you think it will work Zechs?"

"It has to, besides those young people are much stronger than anything Dekim could throw at us. They are pure of heart."

Treize lifted a questioning eyebrow. "All of them?"

"Yes, none are that twisted or perverted. Different by all means, there are so many backgrounds and traditions', but still they are bonding… no we all are bonding to be stronger." Zechs gave a squeeze to Treize's hand and leaning in close he laid a kiss on  
the furrowed brow of his love.


	23. All the blind mice

_NOTES:_  
_Black Panther: Morpheus, Rider: Wolf._  
_Snow leopard: Talgees, Rider: Zechs._  
_Lynx: Shinigami, Rider: Duo._  
_Jaguar: Heavyarms, Rider: Trowa._  
_Puma: Epyon, Rider: Treize._  
_Lion: Wing, Rider: Heero._  
_Tiger: Natacu, Rider: Wufei._  
_Cheetah: Sandrock, Rider: Quatre._

CHAPTER 23: ALL THE BLIND MICE.

His internal clock woke Duo at a time he knew was just before the others would be thinking about getting up, even the early ones that liked to get their daily sword practice in. Today there would be no time to follow routine. This was why Duo was up so early. Though he normally liked to laze about in the mornings he was sneaking silently down to the bathing room. It would take him most of the extra time he had just to get his hair clean for the last time in quite a while maybe. On his own it was quite a task, still he would never considering cutting it short. Duo planned to indulge in the hot waters, something he had never known until he and Wolf had come to the palace. Oh both of them and their little band of kids had been clean, but on the street a bath was a luxury none of them could afford.

Finally finished with the long chestnut tresses the fun loving man watched as the first of the others filtered into the room, Trowa arm around Quatre chatting about their battle cats and how best to employ them in a close fight. Sandrock had speed over Heavyarms' staying power and distance.

Both joined Duo who was now soaking over by the waterfall, an energetic water battle was begun and in full swing as Treize entered in just his silk sleep pants. He opted to sit quietly and watch his pack at play when Wufei joined him sitting on the bench clad only in a towel about his hips. He was ready to go into the water but not till the cries of the three already there quieted down. The water battle was over, with no clear winner between them all. With broad smiles at the now calming pool, both slipped into the water as the last of the pack came in.

Heero, Zechs and Wolf came in as usual silent and alert. The final noise quieted into hiccups of laughter out Quatre and Duo. Heero looked at Zechs and a slight curve tilted the edges of both men's mouths and as one they pushed. Wolf hit the water slipping under to a chorus of laughter. The hot water was helping to wake everyone up, the air continued to hold a playful mischief and the heavy feeling of people who know they are the only ones to do a job nobody really wants to do. Wufei stole Trowa's bar of soap only  
giving it back once he had the green eyed man kiss Quatre. Wolf got revenge on both her pack mates by pulling then under the water at the same time. Zechs could not resist copping a feel off his lover.

Dekim had ridden close enough to Mercurous that the wooded hills could hide his dark army of zombies ready for the attack on the city itself. Mercurous was a new city built to the plans of both princes, unlike most that had a defensive wall to keep the city safe. Instead this one was arranged in a sprawling mass of buildings about the central clump of the palace. Ten red veined, round tall spire guard houses were spaced about the outer edge, 20 guards at one time manned each one. To most people it looked like an open city  
which was meant to make trade easy, less roads cluttered with people trying to get through small gateways. The population was not hemmed in and was free to grow. They understood the openness was both a blessing and curse; long hours of talk had refined the vision.

Dekim smiled; it would be so easy to just swarm in with death and destruction, teaching the people their oppressed place beneath his boot heel or crushed in resistance. Half a day within reach of his goal it was so tantalizing to move too soon. But first he needed to take care of his other annoying problem, it would be hard to draw the pack outside and away from this plump place he planned to make his own. It would be hard to bring those eight people to him without risking his own personal safety. He had no problem when others died as long as he gained from it. Retreating back into the shadows that surrounded the  
undead things he had made into an unstoppable army, Dekim splashed blood into the air. It froze in mid-fall to create a door of black. When he stepped through, the blood then resumed its course to leave dark spots on the forest floor, lost in the leaf litter.

All the pack and eight of the best shadow walkers were mounted, the small party slipping out in the pre-dawn grays, each battle cat lightly loaded for quicker travel. The earth was clinging to the mist as the land began to heat up for another bright warm day. No one really spoke having slipped into a reflective silence as they ate a quick first meal. They traveled through the surrounding low land towards the desert bordering the princes' Kingdom with the wooded hills at their back thinking it was safe from that direction. No army could sneak through those matured trees undetected. Also the most logical place to look for Dekim and his cursed army was where they had been attacking from all the time', the place between Quatre's people's lands and Mercurous.

The sun was hitting the half way mark along its journey when Duo gave out a cry of frustration. He was not one to stay as silent as he had managed so far. "Treize this is a hopeless quest, it's not like we have any choice, but still it sucks." The violet eyed man  
sulked, making Shinigami's tufted ears twitch. The lynx was used to his loud master and the quick change in his moods.

Duo thought no one was going to answer him, until a hand rested on the small of his back; Heavyarms pressed so close the two big cats fur mixed. Soothing warmth flowed from the slight touch that turned into small circles being rubbed up and down his spine. "Shush, just a couple of days at the most." Trowa's voice pitched to be a suggestive purr, light dancing in the one green eye he let be visible to the world.

"If you're good I won't be forced to paint you in honey." Wolf added moving Morpheus past, a ghost of a smile on her normally dark face. All the pack could feel her contentment, baiting the braided man so his mind and mouth was fully occupied.

Trowa briefly thought of other ways to keep that same lush mouth amused, getting an instant erection for his troubles. Shifting his weight to ease a little of the tension on his groin; knowing looks from the others told him all he needed to know, that he was not the  
only one having dirty thoughts about Duo and sticky substances dribbled over his body.

"You do that and I will steal your quilts." Wolf stiffened in mock annoyance, a low warning rumble coming from Heero having missed interpreted the two street rats banter.

Quatre quickly stepped in to cool things down. "No she will steal my prized fire to warm her bed." Those who had been listening giggled at the picture of one protesting Wufei being asked to keep the room hot.

"I found she was quite warm enough…" Zechs began only to be cut off by Treize's mental voice, (You will sleep on the floor if you say another word. Besides you sleep with me or no one) the last was a good humored dig at the long silver haired prince.

The balance was once again restored, Wolf and Zechs slipping back to ride with the shadow walkers they had picked as they both worked together to change the appearance of them. Two hours passed and now it looked like a mirror image following them. It would not fool Dekim once they got into battle but it could buy time and cause confusion. As both princes were still under the impression the mad dark would never leave the safety his undead army gave him, there was the advantage of numbers he had. The evil man liked to win and did not play fair ever. This had worried them so a little added protection had been arranged the night before. Heero and Trowa under the guidance of Treize had performed a ritual unlike any other before. It had been draining for all three and this was part of the reason they were currently moving so slowly.


	24. Stone bends when water brakes

CHAPTER 24: STONE BENDS WHEN WATER BREAKS.

The first of Dekim's army lurched out at twilight, using the lengthening shadows to conceal them. Walking past the outer houses they began to cut at the early evening people returning home unaware of the horror the night would hold. Dekim smiled as he was told by his water element about the first screams. He knew his undead army could not be stopped easily. He had programmed them personally before leaving to prepare the trap, leaving the now dead and bound zombie water behind to lead the massacre he had planned for the soft city.

Mercures stirred slowly like a long dormant animal, it was after all a large city that had let small children play within its stone bones. It could feel the cries, fear and build up of the death happening within its boundaries. A gradual hum became audible to the people crouched in their homes vibrating from the stone around them. Children stopped crying in fear swallowing their sobs, mothers no longer looked at the door wild eyed with fear and then the men and women of Mercures' small army calmly took up arms knowing their families were safe in houses built to protect. No single zombie could pass over the threshold into the private family homes. They were forced to stay in the public streets and buildings.

To every rounded tower all the mundane elements flocked. Both princes may be absent but due to foresight and endless drilling each member of the army knew where to go and their tasks. The tall buildings' stone began to warp undoing and opening up to form a low wall to ring the city. Earths formed a solid communication link, while air elements raised a shield between each tower atop the low wall. This stopped any more of the zombies entering the city so that the fire and water elements could go out and deal with the enemy now trapped within the fully awake city.

A strange sense of calm washed over Dorothy and her kisst as they rode out to help where they could to protect the first city to brave making a new way of living for people without violence.

"Master the pack is in sight." Said the air element, weariness in her voice spoke to how hard the mad dark was pushing his enslaved pack members. He had already been forced to kill the weak earth when his failed attempt to kill Dorothy was discovered. Dekim had only just been able to deal with the problem before he was discovered. The punishing speed they were moving at to keep up with Treize and Zechs' mounted pack had proven too much for his air and her life force was notably dwindling. When his water's body collapsed he just bound her body making it a zombie as well. Dekim refused to let even death claim something still of use to him, so now the water stood watch over the destruction of the city, sending him reports back on its progress and also a surprise for later on.

"Blood I want the spirit ready to slow them down." Dekim watched the eight mounted people approaching them, a twisted smile on his lips. (Almost in my trap and then the game begins.)

Wufei felt the use of fire magic a fraction of a second before a wall of flame blocked their path, another forming to their left with the sudden appearance of so much fire the battle cats growled in unease. Wufei moved to block the last wall of fire beginning on their left, a move to hem them in; currently he was able to keep it from growing more than a foot in height. He was cursing how blindly they had stumbled into the trap of Dekim's.

(Was that not the idea love?) Soothing water mentally cooled the hot anger in his mind and the exotic man redoubled his efforts. He noted that water was now drenching the wall of flame to their left. Hot steam rose into the air and was pushed by Treize's wind away from them.

Undead hands began to break through the ground clawing at Quatre's legs; the brave water element blanched, visibly fighting the fear clear on his pale face. Still he battled on his work slightly wavering. More hands pulled at the fine boned blond, the ground becoming soft and sucking at his body like a bog. Now screaming, his efforts lost on the almost doused flames, as he fought to free himself. Panic rolled off him as he was finally pulled beneath the surface, earth becoming once again hard.

Heero was unable to do more than watch frozen in place as they lost the first of their pack. Mentally the silent dark man pictured how he would make Dekim pay for every mark, every bone now being broken within its stony vice. No matter the tricks he used with his element, it did nothing! He could neither pull apart nor attack what he could not feel or locate. How had the other pack grown so strong they could hide their own magic? Frustrated Heero looked about again assessing the situation around him. Wufei was teamed up with Treize to combat the last remaining fire, clearing a breathing space of an area to continue the battle. Duo and Zechs had their hands full fending off spiked balls of pulsing light whizzed at them all, seeking to distract and harm them from above but Zechs held up his shield as he had before in the ritual room.

Duo was fending off the spirit as she tried to mind walk any of them. Warmth touched his mind briefly (see if you can trace where they are my precious one.) Duo sent a kiss back to his lover. Using his element to look at the magic about then hoping to pin down where Dekim was hiding.

Trowa had cold shivers running up and down his spine. The battle was becoming confusing, too much noise for the quiet man, bringing back memories he did not want to face. Treize's last scream echoed briefly as fire consumed him only to be smothered in his last breath. Another death to Dekim and they had as yet to make much of a mark back. Trowa could see Wufei on his knees blood running down his nose from strain. Wolf was gone in the flash of a cast pain net for her efforts at slashing Dekim's shadow cloak hiding his slaves from sight.

From then on everything was against Dekim's side; even the loss of Trowa himself was balanced by the blood freeing the bound spirit zombie.


	25. Dark Prince, dark path

CHAPTER 25 DARK PRICE, DARK PATH.

Dekim looked insanely at the broken pack. It had looked so easy as they went down one by one, now only four remained and he had only lost one so he still had the numbers to make him feel safe, if only just enough to give him the upper hand. Assessing how best to break Zechs. The annoying prince had not shed one tear at his lover's fiery passing. Maybe rumor was true that he had other arrangements to warm his bed at night. He ordered his fire and light to fall back to his side for further protection. Dekim would happily sacrifice each of his own pack one by one; there would always be more fools he could enslave.

"Air I want that seeing now." His voice a scream of hysteria in the killing ground he had selected. Mentally he linked the water back at the city to the air even though each did not have the life energy in them to complete the ritual. Their master demanded and they had no choice but to obey for now. Dekim was determined to torment the long silver blond price. "Zechs I have slain your lover and now I defile your home, see."

The air between the two opposing packs shimmered and an image of Mercures sprang to life. Silently four sets of eyes watched as the city was first attacked as the dark army swarmed towards the place they were all coming to call home.

"Stupid slave I want now." Spit flew as Dekim cursed his slave, getting more worked up, so that veins stood out in his neck. Slowly the scene changed. A scream erupted from the mad man and all his slaves dropped to the floor in agony as he wildly threw about pain. Again eyes watched in shock.

The zombies were contained throughout the city and those few left alive were being dealt with. Fires consumed them turning their bones to instant dust. Most shocking was how the stone moved; hindering its enemy and aiding the people it viewed as children.

"What!" It was a bellow.

"That Dekim is true power in motion and it is beautiful. Would you not agree Lady Une?" Zechs gave a saddened smile at the old looking blood. Dekim's use of her had put years on the face of the woman who had help Howard raise the walls of his beloved city.

Dekim enraged lashed out again, his air collapsing under the latest assault, her life spent. The small boy that was a light element fell to his knees begging as pain spasms ran through him bending his spine with knotted muscles. Then nothing, no more pain ran through them.

Wolf felt the pain her hated enemy used like a leach to drag his slaves further along his mad quest. With a sigh she put a stop to his assault. She as well as Treize, Quatre and Trowa stood watching from their hidden advantage point behind the attacking pack that faced half their own pack. She was still holding Quatre's hand from when the guard they had made look like him had died. Treize still had them sealed in a silence bubble to aid the hiding process until they could safely reveal their presence. The plan had worked like a charm; Dekim had fallen so completely for it, only seeing his own victory.

Now Zechs had revealed he knew the lost Lady Une they could work on the last phase. All three parties would need to act as one, Zechs would hold Dekim's attention as if nothing had happened and continue to fight. The rebelling pack would stop attacking and withhold their power or use it against their evil master if strong enough. Last of all Treize's half would take Dekim down with surprise and hopefully over load him.

It worked more or less. With screams like a banshee dark elemental magic took away the soul of the power mad man. Darks manipulated destruction and decay, and so control was lost as the rotting corps before them all spoke more than any words or long lecture. Soft sighs, moans and whimpers dotted the battle field.

Tired eyes now shone with hope. "Did we win? " It was barely a whisper in the bent ear of the light boy.

Taking the cracked and dried up husk of her hand, "Yes."

"Then I am free." Tears welled in his eyes.

"No, we have new masters now as is the law." His voice broke as a hand gently touched his shoulder. He did not want to look up into those cool blue eyes of the light prince he was now a slave to. So he looked at the old blood instead by his left side.

Like a shadow, in silence dripping blood from her work Wolf appeared. "What is your name air?" Her deep growl holding too many emotions as she knelt by the dying ex-whore's feet.

"We don't remember." The young boy replied to save his pack mate from struggling.

"I would have liked one night of freedom in my life." Her voice so faint that had Treize not boosted it with his own element power it would have been lost. Her eyes shut already and her body looked like a shadow on the ground.

"You are free then air but you must first take our thanks from my dark…" Zechs steady voice wavered as he handed the doomed woman's hand to Wolf. Zechs stepped back taking the young boy with him, his arms around him guarding and comforting, it was only a couple of steps to give space.

Those who had fought before with Wolf expected her to raise her blade for the quick end she was famous for. "He will keep you safe, she will keep you warm and into the night you go." Her voice a painful melody as she brushed her hands over the now dead element. Looking up to the suddenly clear night sky a single star fell.

Wolf had chosen the gentlest form of death. She took the air's pain into herself, while linking up with Duo at the same time to give the woman a dream happiness and freedom. Long loose black hair was brushed aside as Duo slipped his arms about the grieving dark as she paid the price and feel all the poor woman had endured in Dekim's service. He kissed her ear. It looked like both Zechs and Heero had a positive influence over her after all.

"It's time to go home." The summer rain voice of Treize was welcomed by all the people there. Duo knew he most of all would be glad to see the city once again. He was glad they could now take a direct route home even if it was at a slower speed. They had persuaded the rider-less battle cats to carry the three remaining from Dekim's pack.


	26. Joy in the morning light

CHAPTER 26: JOY IN THE MORNING LIGHT.

There was going to be a full celebration held that night in honor of the victory over Dekim and his twisted pack. All the high ranking officials would be attending the planned feast they were pressuring the princes to have. Certain members of the pack were not happy at the prospect of a long night in the very public light and stiff rules regarding slaves. They had only been back less than a day and were still exhausted.

"Heero will you stop glowering like that at everything." Duo let his fingers run through the dark strands of silk that Wufei's unbound hair felt like. Duo spoke to the restless Heero pacing the pack's common room floor even stepping over books and legs to constantly keep moving.

"Come join me in a game." offered Quatre hoping it would distract Heero for a little of the day.

They had most of it to kill before the night's torments truly began. Both Treize and Zechs were busy dealing with the aftermath, leaving the rest of the pack in their private wing where a feeling of them being put in a gilded cage like prized objects floated about. Quatre could feel the emotions roiling about them like wraiths, heavy hearts and restless minds. He could feel how those who wore collars felt their loss of freedom more keenly.

Wolf had disappeared into her room saying she was tired, weaving the familiar curtain of shadows that became her door. Once in that room it was like she was encased in ice, her emotions distant and hollow. Quatre was not alarmed at the dark's actions and was comforted by her predictable behaviour.

Trowa looked at his first lover, Heero, stony face hard to read and then at his new lover, brightly smiling Duo. Being himself Duo kept on talking hoping to drive those of a quieter and more brooding nature to distraction. "It's this room." Trowa said capturing all their attention. "It's like a reminder."

Heero grunted in his non-communicative way. They were all beginning to understand you had to watch his subtle body language, not listen to the few words he did managed to mumble. Right now it was screaming in agreement with Trowa.

"Oh!" Duo's shocked face was a picture as he stopped running his fingers in the dark hair he was still playing with. "It did suck that… well yes." he stumbled after all he was the only free man, not a slave like the rest in the room.

Soft velvet caressed and soothed his mind, where he was now mentally kicking himself. _(So that's why you're hiding in your room?)_ Duo asked.

Her mental voice was very quiet as it replied. _(No… yes… a little!)_ Outwardly Duo could not help but smile.

_(Always so communicative about your feelings, you're as bad as Heero)_ he felt her mental shrug and another soft caress.

Duo turned back to the conversation dancing about like a cat on a hot tin roof. Taking a deep breath he stood up and addressed all in the room. "Well if you're all so mad at them for freeing those poor souls Dekim had enslaved, go yell at them." Duo stopped, looking at Quatre who held a hand up to interrupt.

"Not so much mad more like upset. I can understand the earth they seemed to know her from when the city was built. But it was unexpected for the other two." The blond could feel the room's tension and hoped the two princes would come back soon.

In there private study Zechs looked up at a frowning Treize. "They are not going to be happy for a while; I say we bring the surprise forward." Treize did not look up from the report he was reading as his lover continued to lounge on a chair.

"Tonight? At the banquet or afterwards in private?" The cinnamon haired man inquired.

Slipping over to rest his hands on the air element's shoulders, Zechs kneaded the tense knots he could feel. Leaning low to whisper "I very much would like this to be public but is the world ready for more of our radical ideas. You heard what Dorothy had to say when we discussed her freeing Sally."

"I noted your sister was very quiet on the matter."

"Relena is not comfortable with slavery; it's not in the Peacecraft blood." A hand stilled his still kneading ones.

"A good thing that you don't follow your blood or we could be missing one of the more fun things about each other." Treize smiled at his good fortunes.

_(Masters)_ Quatre's flowing mental voice was heard by both princes and both scolded him for his choice of title._ (Sorry.)_ Both pictured the young blond dropping his head.

_(Go on sweet one.)_ Zechs thought back.

_(Duo and Trowa are coming to talk to you about tonight.)_ Quatre almost fled there minds, nervous they would feel more than he wanted them to. The talk earlier had upset him more then he was letting on.

"Damn it, I thought we had earned their trust and more back at the battle." Treize rose as he spoke to pace behind his desk, hands clasped behind his back. Zechs moved back over to a chair hanging one long leg over the padded armrest.

"We should cancel the banquet, it's not like either of us want to go, just the boot licking nobles trying to curry favour."

"But your sister and her kisst are leaving in the morning if not sooner."

"My sister knows we love her, besides Dorothy is itching to get out of here, she has been too long delayed and I was surprised they did not leave as soon as we made it back alive."

A knock on the study door had both men looking up yelling for those behind the door to enter.

Trowa came in first mumbling with Duo almost pushing the taller man in front of him as he joined them inside the room. They could see Treize did not look pleased, annoyance creased little lines about his eyes giving him a tired look. Zechs lounged giving off an air of boredom in his seat, blue eyes missing nothing about the two pack members that had come to speak.

"We were going to join you all later on after seeing to a few more matters." Treize sounded annoyed even to Duo's ears.

"We won't go to the banquet." Trowa said low voiced. Duo raised a finger to his friend's ear, stroking it round the edge to calm him.

"What Trowa is trying to say is…" Duo fidgeted with the tip of his braid.

"You're all unhappy at being shown off as slaves." Zech spoke.

"Erm, yes." The violet eyed man looked up hopefully at both princes. They were not as controlling like Dekim had been. But the battle had strained the still new bonds. Deep down they trusted each other but their recent actions had seemed odd.

"No." Came the hard baritone of Trowa. "Not just that. Why free others and hold your own pack as slaves. How long before you bring Duo to the collar and Wolf is almost one of us." His words held heat; moisture could be seen sparkling in the intense green eyes and Duo felt the feelings of the blood roiling about.

Duo was lost as to why Zechs was laughing like he had been tickled by a feather and Treize's face suddenly eased its tense mask.

"Dur." Duo gasped speechless. This made everyone look at him as he flushed pink.

Zechs recovered first looking at both brunettes standing in the room. "Duo, Trowa I can reassure you all that no more of you will be taken as slaves. As Heero could tell you we have a plan we are working on. This means us breaking or changing set rules of behaviour and that takes time."

"As you know we set Lady Une free, and she and a good friend of ours called Howard will be helping the two remaining to settle and train. Once they are stronger they will be travelling to join the rest of Howard's people." Treize told them, but their hurt faces stopped him from saying more.

"Zechs go fetch the rest of them and let your sister's kisst know they can leave whenever they are ready as there will be no feast tonight." As the long flowing hair of his lover left the room, Treize got up, walking over to a locked box fingers tracing patterns over the lid. "Duo, Trowa sit down please."


	27. Gifts most precious

GIFTS MOST PRECIOUS.

The door opened and Zechs herded the rest of the pack into the study, Treize still stood by the box he had now opened, waiting for the pack to settle down. The room was a cauldron of mixed emotions, tension showing in more than one face watching both princes.

Zechs moved first to Heero and removed his green leather collar, sitting next to him was Wufei and Zechs also removed the fire's collar. A deep growl sounded loud in the room. Wolf lounging close to the door curled her lip, eyes narrowing.

The blond moved to the last very nervous collared pack member, laying a kiss on Quatre's cheek muttering a few hushed words to calm the young man as he slid the blue leather off. Zechs returned to his lover's side and placed the hated symbols of being a slave on the desk beside the box where Trowa's deep red one already was.

"We understand the reason why the slave laws were passed by our forefathers. Why people find comfort in accepting what has always been." Treize openly said to the room.

"It takes a wise man to see any different kind of path, a strong man to push for change." Zechs smiled at Heero who smiled back, nodding slightly.

Quatre looked hopeful beside Duo who's expression could only be called trusting; each was holding the other's hand while Trowa had moved to place a hand on each shoulder, face blank but his body seemed coiled for action.

"But only a fool would try to move a mountain on his own." Treize paused gauging how this was being received.

_(They are all listening love at least that is one thing.)_ Zech's mind spoke to the other prince so he could speak to the rest. "We ask that you as our pack walk this road, free as our cherished friends."

Wufei looked shocked, mouth open as if he wanted to ask a question, Heero touched his arm and the men as one turned to where Wolf stood glaring at the princes, the shadows about her rippling visually showing her agitation. Both men softly felt out the bond between the three of them, sending reassuring feelings.

"So we are free, like you did to the other pack?" Questioned Trowa.

"Yes, you will not be slaves, free to leave at any point from now, but I hope you will stay a little longer to hear us out." Zechs pleaded, fearful they would just leave.

"You already know about my firm support in this matter Treize." Heero smiled, blue eyes dancing with life.

"The short is we wish freedom and peace in this kingdom and eventually the world. But we understand that the path will be long and hard, at times you may find yourselves questioning us." Treize took the lead. His hand dipping into the box he pulled out a large rose ring hinged in the middle. "We had these gifts made for each of you and hope by accepting them you agree to stay and help us change the way the world thinks."

Zechs moved forward also dipping his hand into the box, what seemed like liquid gold came out, flowing and moving. He placed it beside the rose quarts. Treize next revealed a black stone torc lose and carved, this joined the first two. Zechs smiled as his hand touched fine spun tri gold and moon stones. Treize next object was lots of short jasper strips connected with links of silver, it also joined the growing display. Zech had what looked like gold and jade leaves running in his hand when he next pulled an item out of the box as his lover was pulling a bright silver chain each link like a wave cresting on the sea. Zechs pulled the last one out with a smile it was heavy and thicker than most of the previous ones, almost every day looking except for the sapphire feather used as a t-bar.

Eight pieces of artwork lay spread out on the desk top. The box now empty was removed by shaking hands. _(Relax Treize they will not leave, even your dark is curious)_ cool earthy voice was better than Heero's smile. Also the warm body heat from Zechs at his side gave the nervous prince hope.

"There is one for each of us, custom designed to harmonize with your elemental powers, becoming more than just a gift but also a tool for use in the pack."

Heero stood on the threshold to Wufei's room, having been invited as they all left the study earlier. Wufei sat reading a slim book on the low bed commonly found in his home land, gold flashed at his throat and the twin dragons curled about his neck seemed to move as the dark haired man looked up.

Heero still needed to get used to seeing that, also feeling the fine golden worked ivy leaves loosely curled about his own neck.

"It suits you." Heero just nodded to the others comment.

With a sigh Wufei, marked his place in the book and placed it back in order on the neat shelf. Even though this room was sparse in its furnishings and painted in light colours, it made his own bare walls look like a cell, something Heero decided would need to change.

Soft lips took him by surprise as they met in a teasing kiss. One that Heero unthinkingly opened to, letting the other male taste within his mouth as his own tongue sought the same of the fire before him. Heero had expected a battle of wills, to feel the power of another dominant but Wufei let him take control of the kiss.

With hands caressing each other and shedding cloths over the room till both still entwined in a passionate embrace fell onto the bed.

Duo and Trowa were looking in the library for a book, the newly freed blood smiled up at the bubbling sprit bouncing in joy.

"Tro, Tro I found it." He held up the book to show off his prize face glowing. "You think they would keep the books in some kind of order."

"Duo considering how you keep you room this is order. The last time I tried to walk in there the floor was hidden from view under your scattered cloths."

"Hey I know where everything is, it's a very complicated system I use." Duo crossed his arms in defense of his own little world of mess.

Green eyes and red jasper danced with the amusement Trowa found his friend made him feel. The tension from earlier almost forgotten. Unthinking he used the bond to reach out to Quatre and brush the missing blond's mind with love.

Duo smiled as he also felt what Trowa was doing, sending his own touch along the bond and then an echo came back from both princes at once, next it was like they all reached out to one another, Wufei and Heero came across to them as twined, on their bed laying in the last glow of love making. Quatre reached back last of all content and lazy and they knew he was still sleeping. _(Life is good.)_ Soft velvet whispered completing the touching moment.

"Yes life is good." Both men in the library said before the quest to find a mostly forgotten book was put on hold and each resumed the need to map the hidden joys of the other's body.


	28. Balance and harmony

CHAPTER 28: BALANCE AND HARMONY.

My dreams softly blend and my more aware mind takes note of the slow awakening my body is doing. There are words being whispered to me _(Dance with me.)_Like dawn's warm rays it becomes clearer to me.

I see her by the edge of the mind scape cliff top, dark wings spread to catch the wind of the twilight storm playing out overhead. Some how I know this is her place and that Wolf has bought me here. From behind I can see the relaxed shoulders and how they arc gently into black feathers. Balanced on tip-toes, she flirts with death at the very edge like a child balanced ready to fall but knowing she will not. Warmth is radiating off her in ripples almost unseen in the half-light's play on pale skin, I know without seeing her face she is smiling. She has let the bond between us open wide. _(Unusual for you!)_ I am not sure if I am referring to Wolf's mood or the shock of being here, maybe a combination of both questions.

The pack has found out she tends not to be that active in mind work. But I think she is like myself and more subtle. Treize and Zech's are constantly mind speaking when away from each other over an extended period. Quatre is more open, allowing any one of us to just walk into his mind to chat or play. My communication skills are more stunted and so I do not welcome visitors, the same as Wufei. He likes people to wait to be asked into his inner self. Duo is open and friendly as always, only a couple of places or times he shields out others. Trowa also is unused to people and things talking to him. Apparently the city likes to have afternoon tea to discuss matters with the bemused blood element.

Heero rose, the invite clear and welcome, he would have been up as well but as he was not a natural swordsman had felt out of place joining the little group for their early morning training. Walking down the hall way he assessed the different styles there already were. Zechs and Treize were similar having been taught by the same weapons master. Wufei fought with his home land's style flowing, deadly quick moves. Wolf was more fury and full of random twists, but Heero had a feeling there was a pattern if only he could unravel the mystery of it. His own limited experience was more like the princes but cold and by the numbers. Lost in thought his feet knew where they were to go.

Sleepily Quatre's body rolled over when the heat source curled around his back moved. Wufei smiled picking up a pillow off the floor of his lover's room; he carefully warmed the object to his own body temp with his element and then slid it into the space he had been sleeping moments before. Watching his blond, pale lover curl about the morning's gift they both gave a soft sigh in unison.

Before going to the training room, the exotic man retrieved his loose pants from his own room and slipped them over his slim hips, also picking out a set of cloths he would wear for the day after his bath. Something that would hug his hips with a low waist line and showing a teasing amount of copper midriff when the spun blue silk, just the same shade as Quatre's eyes, was left open for them to admire.

**Crash, slash, bang.**

Wufei was surprised to see that he was the last one to arrive that morning, both princes currently held sway over the practice floor and were smoothly attacking and defending against each other's moves. Heero and Wolf lounged like shadows against the training room's wooden wall panels, both easily missed to the unpracticed eye looking over the room. Watching with their usual faked disinterest, Wufei knew little happened that the pair would not catch, analyze or react to. So alike, yet also worlds apart from each other. He could feel the individual signatures of each, warmed earth and sun heated shadows reached out for him when he crossed the threshold into the brightly lit room. It was like they both held out a hand to him without moving a muscle. He felt his own warm ember-like touch reach back to them.

**Spin, thrust, clatter.**

Wufei watched as Treize managed to send Zechs' rapier spinning in a marvelous disarming move, the dark eyed man also noted the wince in the tall blond prince's face as he bent down to retrieve his lost weapon. Wufei smiled to think that the prince's love life was not suffering due to the stress that had happened over the last month and it made him feel hopeful in the new morning. He had his own lovers and close friends, something he would never have considered when he left his village so long ago.

The presence at his side made him smile even more, Heero. "Would you teach me?" Though Heero's voice was still stiff it was no longer bitterly icy cold to them. Wufei gave a nod of acceptance taking his own katana down from its place in the rack. First doing the usual checks he always performed before taking a stance, he waited for Heero to select a short thin sword, for there was only one like Wufei's, and to come stand in the center of the room beside him.

"This is a beginning stance of the sequence called cutting the wind in icy water."

Heero nodded and watch his teacher slowly show him each step. Wufei called out as each move was performed changing his native names for numbers to help make the lesson easier on his pupil. Next he asked Heero to do one move at a time in the sequence, moving to correct his friend as needed. It was a slow process and after the third repetition both could be seen to exchange flirting looks and soft touches during the corrections made.

"This is repulsing the monkey with flying dragon."

Legs in a relaxed crouch about a foot apart, blade held in his left hand trailing behind almost touching the floor. Weight moved on to the right foot ball as he was raising the left shoulder and dipping the right side into his opponent's inner guard. This allowed for a quick slicing arc from right hip to left shoulder on his opponent.

Once more Wufei repeated his first method of teaching Heero with an added incentive when he had seen how the quiet man reacted to the cautious flirting. Now Wufei aimed to arouse the hard breathing man even more, each of them could feel the other's shy attraction. Maybe later he pondered, for unlike Quatre Heero was not naturally submissive and would need to be treated with care and loving attention.

Wolf sat between Zechs' outstretched legs, her exposed neck tilted back flashing the dark line the torch drew about her pale throat, her usual content rumbling heard as Zechs ran his finger through her loose long black hair. He in turn leaned against his own lover's chest, resting from the extortion of their fight. For now both would ignore how sweat soaked clothes stuck to rippling bodies in favor of watching the blossoming interest being played out.


End file.
